Anniversary
by EvieRox
Summary: See how the lives of the Weasleys and company change after the war, through a series of events that occur on one day: The anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort. H/G R/H and others R
1. All My Life

**Author's Note:** Alright so originally this was going to be a one shot but I changed my mindd. It's the one year anniversary of the end of the war (and Voldemort's downfall) but can Harry gather the courage to do what he's been wanting do for almost a year?

**Disclaimer:** It kills me to say it but I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. And I worship her for it.

* * *

It It was a new experience for him. He didn't know how to feel. One year. One year to this day he had defeated Voldemort. One year to this day he had died and come back to life.

Harry was sitting with his legs curled under himself on a large old arm chair in the living room of the Burrow, before a crackling fire. Ginny had taken this oppurtunity to lie half her body on top of his, her face buried in his chest. Harry knew she was silently crying. Ginny always hid her face behind her thick red hair when she was crying.

Harry completely understood, today was the anniversary of the day her brother died. So Harry just sat there in complete silence, and held her.

Eventually Ginny stirred. She looked up, her eyes filled with tears, at Harry, who was gaxing fixedly at her.

"I love you, Harry," she whispered sincerely. Harry smiled,

"I love you too, Ginny"

"No, I'm serious," she spit out, "I love you with all my heart. More than you will ever know. I always have," she looked away, embarassed by the words coming out of her mouth.

"You know," Harry started, "ever since I first saw you, at King's Cross Station, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. And I was right. But from that day on you were just Ron's sister. My best friend's sister," Ginny looked genuinely hurt but Harry went on, "And since I never really got to know you- us being in different years and hanging out with different crowds- I never really thought about you like this," He gestured to them cuddling, "until my sixth year, when it really hit me hard. To see you work your magic on your broom during Quidditch practice and walking back to the common room with you...and then to see you with Dean..." Harry's voice trailed off, "But what I'm trying to say, Ginny," he looked back into her piercing eyes, "is that I think I've always been in love with you, too, I just didn't know it until I would let myself feel the way I felt. Actually, I didn't know what I was feeling for you...but when you were mine...all mine...I was the happiest I'd ever been-" he was rambling now and Ginny shut him up by kissing him. Ron walked in right as she did this, and Harry pulled away, got up quickly, and ran to Ron. Ginny sat on the chair frowning, she had forgotten what it was like to not have Harry by her side- especially when she was upset.

But Harry had made it over to Ron and whispered in his ear, "Do you think now is a good time?" Harry looked uncomfortably nervous. Ron was staring at his sister but whispered back,

"As much as it pains me to let her go, I think now is as good a time as any, and I'm glad its you," he said honestly. Harry nodded at these words and took a deep breath. He looked over at Ginny, fingering something in his pocter, and walked over to her. When he was right in front of her, he immediately dropped to one knee, before he had the chance to change his mind.

"Ok...so...um..Ginny.." he fumbled around his pocket and pulled out a small red box. He held it up in front of him and finally looked up at her. She looked stunned, shocked, speechless...

"Alright...so.." he said steadily, "Ginny will you marry me?" he said quickly and waited blankly for her response. Ginny stared amazed at him and nodded furiously, with her lips pursed.

"Of course, Harry!" she shrieked and tackled him to the ground. Ron smiled, but looked disguested at the same time, and took this as his cue to leave and announce the news to the rest of the family.

Ginny was now laying on top of Harry. Harry was so excited he didn't care how odd they looked, he just kissed her. He pulled her up, hugged her with all his might, and whispered softly into the ear, "I've been dreaming of this day..." before he was separated from his new fiancee by the masses of Weasleys throwing hugs of congratulations.


	2. Afraid

**Author's Note: **It is now the **two** year anniversary of Voldemorts death and there is yet again a big announcement to be made! But does Hermione want to go through with it?

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all other related characters. I do not. I wish I did. There fore I wish I was her. But I am not, therefore I must write a disclaimer, because I don't want her to sue me. And that would be bad, being sued by your idol. Ouch.

* * *

"I'm really happy, Hermione," Ron said into her eyes while they danced together in the middle of the Burrow's living room with no music. Herione grinned widely,

"That we're getting married? Me too!" she hugged him tightly.

"Not that," she frowned and shoved him away, he quickly corrected himself, "Well _obviously_ I'm happy about that, hun, but I'm happy because _this_ year, it will be me and you that have news, rather than Harry or Gin," Hermione smiled again, shoved him onto the couch, and sat on top of him.

"I still can't believe you proposed to me on the roof!" she said, laughing. Ron looked terrified.

"It was supposed to be romantic!" he said defensively.

"Oh Ronald! That's why I couldn't believe it! It was the most romantic thing you've ever done!" and with that she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

"S'very reassuring to know you're thinking about snogging on the two year anniversary of your brother's death," a grim voice came from the door way.

Ron pulled away from Hermione and turned to where the voice was coming from. Harry and Ginny had walked into the Burrow's living room, their hands in eachothers. Ron looked at his sister and knew that she had been crying, but he didn't acknowledge this because truth be told, he had been crying today, too. Ron turned to Harry and said annoyingly, "Oh come off it, Harry, it's not like I would rag on you and my sister if you were snogging today!"

"But that's different," Ginny intercepted matter-of-factly, "Me and Harry are married, it's not like you two are," both Ron and Hermione immediately fell silent. Harry, unfortunately, noticed this intense silence.

"No way!" he said, his eyes widening, "You _didn't_!" His jaw jad dropped as far as it could and his eyes were darting between Ron and Hermione. Hermione quickly stood at Harry's accusation.

"Harry are you crazy?! Do you really think we would get _married_?!" Hermione snapped. She knew she had hurt Ron with these words even before she saw his expression, so she quickly added, "without telling you?" Harry stared suspiciously at her and turned, grabbed Ginny's hand, and led her out of the room.

"Ron!" Hermione said worriedly, "look how we reacted! Maybe we shouldn't tell them _just_ yet." She flopped back on the couch, sighed deeply, and looked at Ron, waiting for a reply. Ron started laughing.

Of all things, Ron started laughing.

"Hermione, calm down! My _whole_ family knows I've been in love with you practically since I met you, it's not like they expect me to spend my life with anyone else. So right now," he stood up and looked hurt, "the only reason I can think of, of why you don't want to announce our engagement, is because you don't want it to happen," he whispered these last words and turned away from her.

Hermione was speechless. Ron was _right_, she had no reason to be afraid of announcing their engagement. Ever since they had gotten together, each Weasley had told her not once, but multiple times, how much they would _love_ to have her in the family. But her train of thought was interrupted by Ron's piercing statement,

"So if you want to break it off will you just tell me now so I won't get my hopes up?"

But Hermiones didn't say "no! I love you!" or "Okay, let's go announce it right now!". In fact, she didn't even reply. What she did do is grab her wand off of the coffee table, stick it to her neck, and whisper, "_Sonorus_" to herself.

Her voice echoed over the entire house with her next words, so that anyone of the Weasley's property could hear her perfectly:

"I, Hermione Granger, would like to announce," she gulped and smiled at Ron, "that me and Ronald Weasley are getting married!" and as she pulled the wand from her throat, Ron's face lit up and he asked,

"See, that wasn't so bad, why were you so afraid?"

"It doesn't matter why I was afraid," she replied softly, "what matters is that you make me unafraid," and he pulled her into a hug.


	3. Decisions

**Author's Note: **Okay, okay, I realize that this is one is a lot longer then the others, and there is two story lines, but the thing is that I really couldn't write either one seperately and I wanted to put them both in so I did. Hopefully you guys are happy its longer! Anyway, so basically what will happen when Percy asks George to close his shop? And where is Ron during the the third year anniversary bash? And** what** is going on with him and Hermione?

**Disclaimer: **So if I was JK Rowling, I would probably not be going around writing Harry Potter fanfiction under a different name. So obviously I am **not** JK Rowling, so obviously none of these characters (whom belong to JK herself) do not belong to me, therefore I am writing this so I can not be punished for using **her** characters because they **are** hercharacters because once again I am not JK Rowling and if I was then I don't think I would be writing fanfiction to my own novels. **The end**.

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder," George began, "what it would be like if he was still here." George looked to his brother, whom he was speaking to.

George and Percy were sitting against a tree trunk located far away on the from the house on the property of the Burrow. It had been three years ago to that day that George had lost his twin, his brother, his best friend. Percy gently placed an arm around George and squeezed him.

"You know little brother, after suffering so many losses, everyone thinks that, don't you think? I mean clearly all of our lives would have been different if Remus and Tonks, or Snape, or Dumbledore, or Fred hadn't died. But the best we can do is make them proud of us with what we do do with our lives, and live them to the fullest." George stood in awe at his brother's monologue,

"No wonder you're the new headmaster of Hogwarts, that was such a Dumbledore think to say."

Percy smiled and then realized something, 'Wait! How did you know I was the new headmaster?!? I wasn't going to announce that until tonight!"

"Oh I know things," George said suspiciously with a little laugh, "but don't worry, there are plenty of people in the house that don't know and will be extremely delighted to hear. Anyway, we better go up, I have to go back to the shop and open up, get a few hours in before dinner tonight." George started to stand but Percy stopped him.

"Listen, about the store, George, mom and the rest of the family think that it would help us all get over the loss of Fred if you, you know, closed the shop." George looked at him half-heartedly,

"I'm not closing the shop." He said plainly.

"But, George, you know it kills mom every time she walks in-"

"I'm not closing the shop." He repeated, "That shop was our dream. That shop was everything we saved up for and more. We worked for that shop almost our entire lives." He was breaking into a yell at this point, "and that shop is damn near the only thing I have left of Fred! So don't you go telling me shut out his memory by closing that shop because that is not what Fred would have wanted and I am not doing that!"

Percy smiled and hugged George, "I told her you wouldn't budge," and together they walked back to the Burrow.

********************************************

That night at dinner everybody was nervously looking at the empty chair at the table, until finally Harry addressed the problem, "Where's Ron?"

The Weasleys and company had gathered for their annual Anniversary-of-Voldemort's-Death Dinner but something, rather, someone was missing.

As soon as Harry posed his question, nearly all eyes fell on the missing man's fiancée, Hermione.

"What?" she asked finally in reply to the stares, "I don't know where he is." She said blankly.

"Why?" Harry looked confused.

"What do you mean, 'why'?" Hermione sounded irritated, "Why would I know where he is?"

"Sorry," Harry sounded defeated, "I just thought you might know…." His voice trailed off at his last words.

"It's alright, Harry. But I don't know where he is okay?" she sounded angry.

"Are you guys okay?" Hermione looked around the table to see whom Ginny had addressed the question to. When Ginny saw Hermione was confused, she added, "You and Ron I mean,"

"What?" Hermione said nervously, "Why-why would we not be?"

"Because you're not saying his name. And you only do that when someone has really hurt you." Ginny stated casually.

Hermione stood up abruptly. "No. We're not okay. I left him. I haven't seen him for months. Are you happy?" she shouted angrily at no one in particular, and she left the room. A couple of seconds later the stunned crowd at the table heard a muffled door slam. Ginny, based on instinct, had already hopped out of her chair to go comfort her friend, but her husband stopped her,

"No, Ginny, I have to do this," and he left and followed Hermione leaving the rest of the table thoroughly stunned and confused.

"I have something to give you," Harry said to Hermione's door and he walked in without knocking. Hermione was crying silently, balled up on an armchair. Once she saw him she attempted to wipe away her tears but found it was no use. Harry pulled out his wand and gave it a long wave, He had perfected nonverbal spells now, and this was proven by an old folded piece of parchment that came into the room from under the door, and came zooming into Harry's hand. Harry threw it at Hermione. It landed on the ground near her feet.

"Read it." He said firmly, "read it to me and then try to explain to me why you left him." His words would have been angry had there been anger in him at this point. All he felt was complete shock and the sudden need to fix it.

Hermione unfolded the parchment and looked at the paper blankly before she said, "W-w-wedding vows?" and she looked up at Harry confused.

"He wrote them three years ago when you guys got together. Told me to keep 'em so that you would never find them and think he was weird or something. Now read it to me," Hermione nodded and directed her eyes towards the parchment and began to read:

"_Dear Hermione, You are and always will be the love of my life. Ever since I saw your sparkling eyes I knew that all I wanted in my life then on, was for you to be mine." _Hermione gave out a loud sob but continued, "_I won't say everything that I love about you here, simply because most of it I can't explain in words."_ Another sob, "_I will say that I only half-lived, if even that, before you entered my life. I know that sounds cheesy but believe it or not that's how I feel. I hope that with the two words we will say to each other on this day is your way of forgiving me for everything I have and will do. You are my life. I promise to never leave you"_ yet another sob, "_If you promise the same. Without you, I am broken. Always yours, Ron."_ All was silent for a few minutes while Hermione stared at the letter, probably rereading it over in her head a few times before she spoke.

"Harry," she looked up at him, "what have I done?" is all she had the strength to say.

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry said softly and walked to the door of her bedroom, "but whatever it is, it can be undone," and he pulled open the door revealing a nervous looking Ron.

He nodded to Harry in thanks as he walked in and Harry left. Hermione's crying was so unbelievably and unstoppably loud and all Ron thought to do was go hold her.

She looked up at him and said, "I'm so sorry, Ron! Can you ever forgive me?" with all the sincerity she had.

He just watched her look at him for almost a minute before he looked away and replied with extreme difficulty, "As much as I'd like to, I just can't, Hermione," he turned and looked her right in the eyes, feeling as if she deserved a reason, he continued, "You knew how I felt, and still do feel, about you. And you left me anyway. You left me stone cold to fend for myself. You broke my heart worse than I could even imagine. I'm really sorry, Hermione, but I can't go through that again. I can't even bear to set myself up for that again." He finished and added softly, "I'm sorry." And he got up and left the room.

As Ron shut the door to his own bedroom he just stood there, letting the tears well up in his eyes. It was his turn to cry. He had just made the biggest and hardest decision of his life, but he wasn't crying because of that. He was crying because he had just made the biggest and hardest decision of his life, and he still wasn't entirely sure it was the right one.


	4. Awkward

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long (haha like two days)! So it is now the fourth anniversary of Voldemort's downfall, and a lot of things have happened since, let's recap: Ginny and Harry got engaged, Ron and Hermione announced their engagement, Ron and Hermione **broke up,** and **this** year, what will Ron and Hermione do when they are seeing each other for the first time in **a year.** Read to find out!

**Disclaimer: **So the pimp (JK Rowling) owns all of the hoes (the characters) and I am not pimp-material, therefore, I must give all hoe-ownership, to the pimp.

* * *

"You know I'm proud of you, mate, but when are you going to stop making her suffer?" Ron and Harry were circling through the graveyard outside the Burrow. Harry stood where Sirius' grave would have been. He still liked to imagine that he was once again face to face with him when he went there. But as Harry said these words, he tore his gaze from Sirius' grave and looked up at his best friend.

"Why are you proud of me?" Ron asked, obviously ignoring the second part of the question.

"For finally wearing the pants in your relationship!" Ron laughed, "But seriously, Hermione has been staying at me and Gin's place and she's a total wreck. There hasn't been a night that she hasn't been crying. And she hasn't slept for months," Ron's jaw dropped in shock,

"You are telling me that after a bloody year, she has gotten over me?"

"Oh come on, Ron. Did you really think she was going to get over you?"

And Ron, having the emotional range of a teaspoon, had no idea how to reply to this.

* * *

Ginny stood at Fred's grave, silently crying. She always visited it on the day of the anniversary. She heard a muffled sob and saw her best friend sitting and crying against a tree.

"Hermione?" She questioned to the voice, "What are you doing here?" You should go up to the Burrow…"

"Ginny…I can't. I can't take it. I can't see Ron. It'll be way too hard." Ginny sat down next to her friend and put her arm around her.

"You know, Hermione, Ron is my brother, I know him. He loves you. He'll forgive you. Just talk to him."

"I can't. It's been a year, he's probably already gotten over me!" Hermione said with another sob, a lot louder this time. Ginny giggled and Hermione looked at her angrily.

"Honestly, Hermione, do you really think he's ever going to get over you?" And with this, Hermione got up, looking determined.

"You're right! I love Ron and I'll do everything in my power to get him back!"

Ginny smiled and said, "Now that's the Hermione I call my best friend."

* * *

Ron thought about just how awkward it was going to be tonight at the annual dinner at the Burrow. He thought about not going, and then he thought about how much more awkward it would be if he didn't show up.

He was standing in the doorway to the backyard when he saw her first time in a year. She was walking right towards him, he knew she hadn't noticed he was there, but there was still no way he was going to get out of this.

Hermione stepped in front of him, avoiding eye contact all together and said politely, "Ron," and nodded at him. He smiled curtly in return.

_Wow, that couldn't have been more awkward_, he thought to himself, _not to mention I really screwed that one up…._ Ron sighed. He had to think of a way to get her back, something so utterly romantic that she would forget that he was the one who left _her _this time.

After dinner was over, the four sat in the living room alone like old times; Ron in an armchair, Ginny and Harry cuddling on the couch, and Hermione in the other armchair across the room. They sat in silence until finally Harry grabbed his wife's hands and pulled her up.

"Well," he said to the room, "Me and Ginny better go help start with dessert," and they left as quickly as they could without being noticed that they were trying to get out of there.

"Wow, thanks Harry, it was a death zone in there,"

"Tell me about it, besides, they really need to talk." Ginny smiled at him.

"You're a good friend, Harry," he beamed.

_Wow, and I thought the confrontation earlier was awkward, _as he realized he and his ex-girlfriend were the only ones in the room. He tried to think of some kind of excuse to have to leave, but it was now or never, so he got up sat lazily on the couch.

Hermione was sitting there with her legs curled up in her arms.

"Come here," he softly said to her and beckoned her to the couch. Not knowing _exactly _what that meant, she got up and sat as far away from Ron as she possibly could on the couch he was sitting on.

She took a deep breath and said, "Look, Ron," her voice was shaking and she wasn't looking at him, "I know that we will never…" she was thinking of the right word to say, "_be _again, but… You were my best friend long before… and I hope we can at least stay friends."

"I don't think that's going to work." Ron said matter-of-factly.

"Oh…alright…I understand. I guess." She whispered.

No, Hermione, you don't understand. I can't be you're friend because I can't stand not having you as mine. I can't even stand to think about you with other guys. But I'm confused, because last year I was so angry and depressed I thought I had made the right decision in leaving you. But now I know, after having to go _another_ _year,_ I realized that I just can't handle life without you."

"Oh, Ron! Are you serious?" Ron was now lying on the couch, and Hermione took this as her cue to lie on top of him, her head on his chest.

"I wouldn't lie to you," and he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled up at him and within seconds, was fast asleep, in his arms.


	5. Kids

**Author: Wow guys, sorry it has been so long! I thought about just dropping it, but then I remembered how upset I am when people don't post more on their stories. So this is just a little one, there wasn't really anything to put here so I just made it up. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: **JK IS A BEAST. And she owns Harry Potter and all related characters :)

* * *

"Shop still going strong then?" a voice came behind George's back. It was that of Harry. Before George answered, he clapped Harry on the back and smiled.

"Well Harry! Hey, mate. Of course, you were just in their last week. Tell me, did my sister like that exploding box of chocolates for Valentine's day?"

"Funny story, actually-"

"Oy, Harry!" a girlish scream interrupted him. "I _told _you to tell _no one _about that!" Realizing he was busted, Harry suddenly began apologizing and kissing Ginny.

"Guys, please, you're 22, but that doesn't make me any less disgusted!" They stopped kissing, looking guilty. "Besides," his hand still covered his eyes, "Dinner's about to start," They headed down to the Burrow together.

* * *

After everyone greeted each other with smiles and hugs, the entire family was sitting at the giant dinner table. Harry and Ginny were, naturally, sitting next to each other. In midbite, Harry leaned over and whispered something in Ginny's ear, so close to it that it tickled.

"Babe, we should have kids." Ginny spit out the potatoes she was eating.

Everyone at the table turned to her, "Too salty," she made up quickly as an excuse. Then she turned to face Harry and looked at him like he was insane.

"Do you think you could have told me this when my entire family wasn't right here?" she whispered angrily. He shrugged,

"I just thought of it." He nudged her, "so how about it?" She rolled her eyes.

"Harry, you know I want kids. But I don't know if we're ready." She recited, "I've told you this!"

"But Hun…" he whined playfully as he let his hands find their way up her shirt. She smacked them away as if they were flies. She smiled, though.

"Harry, we will talk about this after dinner."

* * *

After dinner, Harry and Ginny sat with Ron and Hermione in the living room, just like old times. But this time, Ron and Hermione were cuddling on the couch, and Harry and Ginny were sitting opposite each other in the arm chairs, her giving him an evil glare.

"What?" he mouthed at her. Unfortunately, Ron and Hermione had already realized that something was up, and had decided that they should speak.

"Ok what is going on with you two?" they said out loud together, each to their own best friend.

"Ginny doesn't want to have kids!" said Harry.

"Nothing." Said Ginny, at the same time. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Ginny continued to glare at Harry, this time speaking.

"Hun! I never said I didn't wanna have kids! I said I wasn't ready, and the way you're acting, I'd say you aren't either!" she got up and stomped out of the room. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, shrugging as if waiting for an answer.

"Don't look at us, mate, this is all on you," Ron replied. Harry gave him the same stare Ginny had just given him, and stomped out of the room after her.

* * *

By the time he had found her, she was sitting angrily on her old bed, in her old bedroom. Harry knocked just to be safe.

"Harry, you made me look like a fool in front of them." Harry smiled,

"Ginny, they are our best friends, you can't make a fool of yourself in front of them." He sat down next to her. She scooted away. He scooted closer. She did not scoot away this time. "I just don't understand, how can I feel so ready, and you not?"

"Because I never completed even my sixth year at Hogwarts?" she joked. He gently shoved her and smiled. "I don't know, Harry, it just doesn't feel right. Not yet, anyway. I have no doubt that I'm going to be with you forever," he smiled, "and I have no doubt that I want kids, but it's just, I don't think we're ready. Like I've said."

Harry thought about this for a while. "Well," he said, "if you're not ready, then I'm not. Besides," he laughed, "if you still need to tie my shoes for work, then I doubt I can be a father."


	6. Knowing

**Author's Note: **Heyy! Sorry it's been so long!!!! I got a review asking to add another chapter! I'll try to do it faster next time, but hopefully you're not too mad at meee! So, in this chapter, Ginny is pregant, and she needs to tell Harry. Fortunately, Harry already knows, because of his Ginny-instincts or something. I wonder what will happen nexttttt!!!

**Disclaimer:** I'm too distracted to write a funny/cool one, so I'm just gonna write that JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all related characters. :)

* * *

Another year had gone by. This one had been long, thought Harry as he walked hand in hand with Ginny up the lawn to the Burrow. She was wearing a very pretty sun dress and sunglasses. Harry kissed her on the cheek, simply because she looked beautiful. "Thank you," she said softly to him as a reply to his kiss. She seemed to know that he thought she looked beautiful. The two continued walking until they heard their names being yelled from somewhere to their left.

"Oy! Ginny! Harry! Quidditch?" It was Harry's best friend and Ginny's brother, Ron. He had come bolting toward them, holding a broom in one hand, and his wife, Hermione's, hand in the other. She was jogging after him trying to keep up, laughing. Harry and Ginny turned and started walking in their direction, smiling. They all took turns hugging each other, although it had been only a few days since they had last spoken. They exchanged a few "how are you"s before Ron got back on the subject, "So, Quidditch like in the old days?" he asked them.

"You know what. That might just be _exactly _what I need right now! How about you, Gin?" Harry said as he turned to look at his wife.

"Um… I don't think so. I'm not really in the mood." Ginny said. This obviously surprised Harry, but he didn't respond.

Hermione looked from Ginny to Ron and said, "Yeah I don't really wanna play either. I suck at Quidditch – don't even deny it Ron," she added as Ron began to claim how much she did not suck at Quidditch, "I'll just sit and catch up with Ginny."

Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes but walked off toward the backyard after Harry had summoned his Firebolt. Ginny and Hermione continued into the opposite direction.

* * *

"So have you told him yet?" Hermione asked Ginny as they sat in lawn chairs together, drinking lemonade.

"I don't know what –" Ginny began, but gave up knowing that there was no point denying it, "No." she said sadly.

"Your own husband doesn't know you're going to have his baby?" Hermione said, disbelievingly.

Ginny sighed, "Well, I think he has a pretty good idea. I've been eating really healthy and refusing alcohol. And I think that this whole 'I don't wanna play Quidditch' incident a few minutes ago really proved his assumption." She recited.

"Well are you worried?" Hermione asked, "How do you think he will react?"

"Well that's easy. He's been begging me for almost two years to have a baby, he'll be excited. I just don't really know how I feel about it because we weren't really trying to have it." Hermione nodded as if she understood.

"You guys are lucky," she confided in Ginny, "I feel like sometimes I am raising a baby, Ron." She laughed darkly. Ginny smiled.

"Don't worry, Hermione. He loves you so much. Your time will come eventually." Ginny said comfortingly, grabbing Hermione's hand. The two talked for a little while longer until they heard voices coming from inside the house, probably Mrs. Weasley's, claiming it was dinnertime.

* * *

Dinner was an extraordinary event. Harry had always wondered how they could possibly fit _that _many people at one table, even if it was outside. There must've been twenty of them (he started counting but got distracted so stopped). After all of the twenty or so members sitting at the table were filled completely to the brim with delicious food and desserts, everybody dispersed to their own sections of the house that they liked to hang out at. Harry and Ron joined Charlie and George in Quidditch. Ginny and Hermione yet again refused to play.

* * *

Dark had fallen by the time the Quidditch game was over. Charlie and George had, like usual, defeated Ron and Harry. Harry concealed his Firebolt within his knapsack. He said goodbye to George who had to leave early to check up on the workers he had left in charge of the joke shop. Ron and Harry looked around the house until they found Hermione and Ginny in the living room, their usual spot. "Hey, Hermione? Ron? Can I have a minute to talk to Ginny?" Harry asked them very politely and nervously. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and led her into the other room.

Harry crossed his arms and stood in front of where Ginny sat. He looked very angry and serious. "So. When were you planning on telling me you're pregnant?" he asked meanly. Ginny got up immediately, stunned.

"I – uh – um… I –" Ginny began, but Harry stopped her and broke into a smile.

"Ginny! This is great! I can't believe this!" He put his face into his hands and spun around. Ginny stood up, smiled, and gave Harry a huge hug. When their hug was over, they both sat on the couch.

"So, how did you know?" Ginny asked curiously.

Harry thought for a moment, "I just did." And Ginny laughed. Ron and Hermione walked back into the room, checking to make sure Harry and Ginny's conversation was over. Ron looked at Hermione questioningly. She nodded.

Ron turned to Harry and said, "Congratulations, mate!" and then to Ginny, "And you too, sis!" both Harry and Ginny got up and hugged him. Ron and Hermione joined Harry and Ginny in the living room for hot chocolate.

* * *

The night was nearing a close, and it was time for Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione to return home. As they all left the room, Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and held him behind.

"So… Harry and Ginny are having a baby," Hermione said as Ron took the last dreg of his chocolate, "do you think we're… ready?" she asked tentatively and looked at him.

Ron widened his eyes and spit out the hot chocolate he was drinking.


	7. Babies Galore

**Author's Note:** All righty... This is the next chapter, right now I'm just filling the gap. We always knew that Hermione and Ron would have a lot of arguments. This one is just a little minor every day skirmish between them. And Hermione really wants a kid. And so does Ron?!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah yeah JK owns it all, I'm not JKing.  
Hahhahaha.

* * *

"Why do you and Hermione have so many problems?" Harry and Ron were lying next to each other, each clutching a bottle of butterbeer in their hands. But Harry seemed to know the answer to his question all ready thought out before Ron had a chance to speak, "Oh! I know!" he said sarcastically, "Maybe it's because you're WHIPPED!?" Harry laughed at his own joke but stopped once he felt the sharp pain of Ron's hand hitting his lower gut. Harry prodded himself onto his elbows, "Seriously though, Ron. Who wouldn't let you go to the Quidditch World Cup because you had _chores_?" Harry put finger quotes around the last word.

Ron was angered by this statement lifted himself onto his elbow as well, "Ginny wouldn't let you go either!" he said accusingly.

Harry's face fell and both of them fell back onto their backs and sighed exasperatedly, "_Women._"

* * *

A four month old James was being held gently in his mother's arms. Ginny was animatedly talking to her best friend, Hermione, as well as every few seconds removing James' small hands from pulling the top of her shirt down. "James, stop it, I'm your mother!" Ginny and Hermione giggled at Ginny's new son.

"You really are lucky…" Hermione sighed obviously envious at her friend's baby.

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny began, using her free hand to lift Hermione's chin so they could look at each other, "You're time will come!"

Hermione stomped her foot in anger, "But you're a year younger than me! I should have a kid before you!" she whined.

Ginny laughed, "Why don't you just tell Ron that you want a baby?" she asked simply.

"Because," Hermione replied just as simply, "I already have a baby! Him!"

Ginny laughed but Hermione looked positively serious.

* * *

Unfortunately for them, Ron and Harry had taken this exact moment to walk in. even more unfortunate, was the fact that the said husbands felt bad about interrupting their conversation and waited just outside the room. And the most unfortunate yet, is that Ron and Harry heard roughly the entire conversation between their wives, especially the part where Ron's called him a baby.

And Ron, being just as whipped as Harry had said and just as babyish as Hermione has said, turned right around and walked out the door.

Harry was so stunned by Hermione's words that he didn't even realize Ron had left the room until he heard the door slam loudly. Apparently, Ginny and Hermione heard this slam as well because they walked into the front room where Harry stood. Harry looked at his wife and then at his best friend, "_Not _cool, Hermione," he said and followed Ron out of the house. "I swear that girl is going to drive him off the side of a tall building!" Harry whispered angrily to himself as his eyes darted around the yard looking for his best friend.

"Bloody hell, she is," came a voice quite close to Harry. Harry turned to see Ron standing on the porch, leaning on the wall, arms crossed. Harry was a little bit startled but relapsed quickly, "Dude, why are you even with her? She's such a female dog to you!

Ron sighed, "I really don't know. We're just supposed to be. Sometimes I utterly wish it was not so, but it is."

Harry half-grinned stupidly. "So what are you going to do?" he asked seriously.

Ron was about to answer when Hermione and Ginny stepped outside.

"Ron?" Hermione said pathetically. Harry quickly moved to his wife, grabbed her hand and led her back inside, obviously finding this as their cue to leave.

"What?" Ron asked angrily, "Have you come to humiliate me even more?!"

Tears were welling up in Hermione's eyes, but he had yet to let her speak. "What do you want from me? You want a baby that bad? Well why don't you go find someone else because I don't! Why would I want to torture the people on this Earth by putting a clone of _you _into it?" Ron yelled really not agreeing with what he was saying but just to spite her. At this statement, Hermione began to silently weep, "I don't understand you! You treat me like crap and expect me to go along with everything you want! I'm not your lap dog, Hermione! We're already married but you keep putting me through bloody hell! Merlin, what do you want from me?!" He finished lamely. Hermione started speaking but Ron would not let her, and began talking once more, "And do you know what the worst part is? I'm stuck with you! Merlin, I love you so much all the time but sometimes I just hate you!" He sighed and Hermione knew he was done. She didn't say anything. Ron raised his eyebrows at her as she cried, "Merlin, Hermione, I didn't want you to start crying!" he stepped toward her and then realized he was the one who had caused the crying and stopped, looking quite awkward. They stood together in silence.

And then, ever so slowly and slightly, a smile spread across Hermione's face and she began to laugh. Not nervous laughter, but hearty laughter. Ron looked appalled, "Are you laughing at my manliness? I can't believe you!" he said accusingly.

"Oh I'm sorry Ron!" she flung her arms around him. He did not hug back. He could understand that she was sorry, but he just had no idea why she was laughing so freakin' hard. When she finally caught her breath, he continued, "It's just, you sounded ust like yourself before we got together!" she gasped for air, "You still have – the emotional range – of a – teaspoon!" Ron did not find this nearly as funny as Hermione did. After a few minutes, Hermione caught her breath one again and got over her laughing fit. She stroked his cheek and smiled, "I'm sorry, Ron," she said sincerely this time, "You're not a baby! I'm a baby! Ugh – I just want a baby!" and she flung her arms around him yet again. This time he hugged her back and smiled.

"I do too, babe, I do too," he said, just softly enough for her giggles to drown it out.


	8. Promises Kept

**Author's Note: **So I'm really proud of this one. I think it's one of my best ones at least for this story. Sorry it's been so long, I've been occupied with A Thousand Days. Well, enjoyyy!

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns the dolls and if you want to be specific, the dollhouse. I'm just playing the role of the hands. Haha did that make any sense?

* * *

"IT'S SO UNFAIR!" Ron screamed out over the hill beyond the Burrow he and his wife had just climbed. This had been his way of blowing off steam. It didn't work. Ron kicked a nearby tree and collapsed to the ground, sobbing into his hands.

This was only the second time Hermione had seen her husband cry. The first had been when Dumbledore died. That's when she knew she wanted to marry him. She'd had feelings for him practically since she met him, but _that moment _was when she decided that she was going to marry him.

A gentle breeze blew over them as Hermione walked over to her husband, letting him vent. She sat down next to him and could feel him shaking from crying. His legs were curled up and he had his face hidden in his hands, as if he didn't want her to see him crying. Hermione snaked an arm over his shoulders and held him. He sobbed harder but remarkably stopped shaking. "I know, honey," she whispered lightly in his ears.

These words set him off, though. "No, you don't," he said incredulously, "No you don't. Don't say that. You don't know. You don't know how this feels."

Hermione had expected this, but it didn't really make it hurt any less. She was used to Ron turning his sadness into anger. Silently, she began to weep as well. Not necessarily at the same things he was, but at the way he was handling it. "Why are you crying?" he said nastily. His disbelief had actually managed to stop his flow of tears, "This has nothing to do with you."

These words set _her_ off. "This has nothing to do with me?" she practically yelled, "_This _has nothing to do with _me_?" she repeated, gesturing to her sobbing husband. She stood up and her tears just came quicker and more plentiful now that she was angry as well as sad. "Just because, Ron," she looked down at him and he looked up, "Just because he wasn't _my _brother. They weren't _my _family's friends, this has nothing to do with me?"

Ron's jaw dropped. Apparently, his anger was not working to his advantage like he was so used to. It was not making her look away while he cried, it was making her cry. This didn't work. But she continued, "You think I _like _feinting anger at you because you're too proud to cry in front of me? You think I _like _watching you hurt so badly and not be able to help? You're not the only one who suffered losses, Ron! That's what war does! People die and we mourn them! We don't _fight_! Get over yourself! You're not the only who cares!" and she turned around and stalked off, hoping for once that he would have the courage to go after her.

"Hermione!" Ron screamed grabbing her wrist. Hermione stopped walking immediately, pleasantly surprised, "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. He turned her around and she flung herself into his arms. He kissed her heavily and hugged her back.

"Ron?" she whispered into his neck, pulled away, and looked him right in the eye.

"Hmm?" he said, looking down at her with a goofy grin.

"I'm pregnant."

Ron practically let go of her, almost causing her to tumble down the hill, but obviously thought better of it.

"Merlin! Oh my- Wait! Why are you walking? Isn't that damaging or something? _Have you screwed up our baby_?" he asked in a rush. "Get on my back!" he said, urging her to let him give her a piggy back ride.

She gaped at him, "Ronald, I can walk fine, it's not going to do anything to the baby!"

"I don't trust you. _Wait! _It's mine, right?" he asked nervously.

"Nah, it's my secretary's." Hermione said sarcastically.

Ron's jaw dropped and he stepped back from her as if she was something filthy.

"Ron!" she said, laughing, "Of course it's yours, Bozo!" Ron looked relieved.

"Wait! Do you realize what this means?" he said, stopping in the middle of their walk back down to the Burrow.

"What does it mean, Ron?" Hermione asked, humoring him.

"I'm having a baby!" he said pointing at himself, "No, you're having a baby!" he pointed at Hermione, "_We're _having a baby! Do you know what this means?" he repeated, "This means you can't dump me!" he said happily and continued walking.

"Ron, if I was going to dump you, don't you think I would have done before we got _married_?" Hermione asked through a fit of giggles.

"I don't know," he said, shrugging off her foolish suggestion, "maybe it was all a part of your secret plan. But that's the beauty of it, now you _can't _dump me because you're pregnant! Merlin, you're pregnant! Promise me you won't dump me!" he said, "Promise me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "I promise I won't dump you, Ron."

Ron punched the air.

* * *

Harry knew that there was something on Ginny's mind. Something other than the normal sadness of the day, that is. Ginny usually at least cracked a smile, but today he had not seen her smile. At all. It wasn't so much that he thought there was something even more saddening that she was thinking of, he just thought that there was something occupying her. Something else, something more important than the anniversary of Voldemort's death.

He looked to his right at his wife that was walking beside him, "What's on your mind, Gin?" he asked softly. Ginny stopped and her eyes widened slightly. "Oh, Merlin," Harry said, getting it, "Again?"

Ginny studied Harry's face, trying to figure out whether or not he found this as good or bad news. She actually held her breath until she saw a wide smile break out across his face. She sighed hugely in relief and hugged her husband. It's funny that Ginny had only been pregnant once before, yet Harry knew exactly what was going on without her even telling him. When Harry hugged her, she practically melted in his arms. "Oops, sorry, Gin," Harry said, slackening on his hug, "Don't wanna crush little Harry Jr.".

"Harry Jr.? I'd rather name him after Dumbledore and Snape. Put together."

The couple laughed.

* * *

The only ones to figure out about each other's pregnancies were, well, each other. Ginny and Hermione had already told each other, even before the husbands. And the husbands, especially Ron, took no time in boasting about it to Harry, who in turn, took no time in boasting about his wife's pregnancy as well. The only problem with the situation is that both couples were too lazy to walk around telling _everyone _at the Burrow that night that they were having babies. Fortunately, they found out on their own accord.

All of the Weasley's/Potter's/Lupin's (Teddy)/Tonks' (Andromeda) sat down under the setting sun that night for the annual feast. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other and Ron and Hermione next to them. Everything was going fine for the couples until Bill started passing out glasses of Firewhiskey. This is where the truth was spilled.

"Here you go, Ron, Hermione," Bill said to his brother and sister-in-law, handing them two glasses of premium Firewhiskey.

"Oh that's okay, Bill, I won't be having any," Hermione whispered politely. The whole table stared at her.

"_No_!" Mrs. Weasley screamed in disbelief, "Are you-?" she asked Hermione, who nodded her head frantically and hugged her husband. Mrs. Weasley fell out of her chair as the rest of the table started congratulating Hermione and Ron.

Ginny, being pregnant as well, would not have this. "Hello?" she said loudly enough for everyone to hear, "I'm, er, 'not having any' either!" she said proudly.

This is where Mrs. Weasley fainted. All of the Weasley/Potter/Lupin/Tonks clan bade them congratulations while hurriedly trying to get Mrs. Weasley to regain consciousness.

* * *

Later that night, while Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch playing with their one year old, Teddy walked up to them and sat right in between the couple.

"Harry?" the shy seven year old asked his Godfather, "Does this mean I'm going to have another little brother or sister?"

Harry and Ginny both smiled at him genuinely.

"It sure does, Teddy," Harry told his godson, "It sure does."

* * *

**A/N: **Ahh so there it is! Tell me what you think, please!!!


	9. Healing

**Author's Note: **Oh, I got the loveliest reviews for _Promises Kept_! Thank you all SO much! Especially to FriendofMolly and grannysgirl028. But of course I love everyone else who reviewed as well! Please do review! If you like my writing, tell me what about it that you like, because it's always nice to hear, and if you don't like my writing, tell me how I can improve. Thank you!

So in this chapter, I felt the need to introduce George and Angelina's relationship, seeing as they do end up married (or at least I think they get married) and with kids. What I found while perusing through family trees is that both of their kids seem to be younger than the rest of the bunches' kids, so I figured they would have gotten together later than everyone else.

Also, I begin to show you the early signs of Teddy and Victoire, and I will be sure to add in a lot so keep looking out for that!

OH And Also, I've decided (as you may have noticed) that it's long overdue that I move this to the Teen rating. Haha, I know it doesn't affect you really in anyway, but I think since basically the beginning it needed to be Teen. So I'm changing it. :)

Okay, I'm going to stop talking, tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I'm not J.K. Rowling because if I was, I would NOT have killed off Fred, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Hedwig, Cedric, Dobby OR Snape (I probably would have killed off Dumbledore just because the effect of his death really influences the series) seeing as none of them really necessarily HAD to die (sorry for the spoilers, but you shouldn't be reading fanfiction if you haven't completed the series). But then again, if I WAS J.K. Rowling, I would not have thought of the series anyway, and even if I had, it would not be .1% of what it is. So, we should all be glad that I am not her. And she owns this all. Bye.

* * *

The wind rustled through the branches of the tall trees that were now standing at the peak of the hill behind the Burrow, making whistling sounds as it rushed through the gaping hole on the left side of George Weasley's head.

George sat there in the same position that his younger brother had sat the previous year on this day, but was accompanied by his girlfriend rather than a wife and was taking a much different approach to his grief than Ron had.

All of the life and soul was completely eradicated from George on this day, which is saying a lot, considering he was the liveliest person anyone who had met him had ever met. His legs were curled up into his torso and his arm was draped across his knees, his forehead against it. His fingers absentmindedly picked at the grass beside him on their own accord. George did not have the strength to yell, or to talk really. He just wanted to sit.

This year was the first year Angelina had been invited to the anniversary dinner at the Burrow, as she and George had only become serious over the last year, right after the last one. She had walked into Weasley Wizard Wheeze's one day, to pay her respects to George about his loss, and the next thing they both knew, they were sleeping side by side, half naked, wrapped in the sheets of George's bed. Since then, their relationship grew at a slow rate as together they began to heal from the loss that affected both of their lives so deeply. A year ago tomorrow, actually, was the day that he had told her he loved her. He had said it before, but this time there was feeling gushing from his words and Angelina knew that she would never sleep another night without him by her side.

Angelina and George had come together to the Burrow, but she broke off soon after arriving to say hello to her favorite people in the world, the Weasleys. Shortly after that, she realized that George had disappeared. And not having ever been on the property before, she had no idea where to look. Luckily, Ron tipped her off of the hot spot that Weasley boys generally went to "be by themselves" as Ron put it, but Angelina took as "to cry without anyone watching". She trudged up the tall hill that, if looking at the right angle, gave a perfect view of the entire yard. It really was a spectacular place – rundown, yes – but spectacular. The feeling of hominess emitted from it was similar only to that of a fire emitting warmth. Angelina loved it there.

As soon as she was about halfway up the hill, Angelina could see the tree planted on the top of it, and George leaning against it, his back to her. He had his face buried in his arms and he was picking at the grass at a rate that seemed to be subconscious. His hair was as fiery red as ever, and that's really how she knew it was him, considering the rest of the Weasley boys she had just spoken to. It was a beautiful summer's day; the sun was hiding behind clouds and it was a little windy, giving the perfect breeze on the slightly hot temperature.

George felt a hand on his wrist and then someone slide their fingers within his, lacing them together. He did not oblige yet he did not look up either. The couple sat in silence, Angelina sitting, legs crossed, holding George's hand, and George sitting, leaning against the tree, with his head in his lap. Angelina moved closer until her body was touching his and planted a soft kiss on the back of his head, the only part that she could reach. With this soft gesture, George's silent tears turned into loud, heartbreaking sobs. He moved his head into the crook of Angelina's neck and cried onto her shoulder, quite literally.

Angelina had never seen him cry like this. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever witnessed. It was this crying, this heartbreak, this grief, that proved to Angelina that George would be all right.

"I can't remember what his voice sounded like." George whispered slowly into Angelina's shirt. She either did not hear him or had nothing to say, for she did not reply. She moved her arms around him, clasping her hands at the small of his back, hugging him tightly.

She pressed her face into his hair. He smelled like cinnamon flowers, if there ever was such a thing.

George lifted his head and looked into Angelina's dark eyes, "Do you know what Fred would've said if he was here?" he asked as he moved his position and leaned against the tree once more, letting Angelina lean her head on his shoulder.

"What?" she asked, beginning to smile, as she knew what was coming.

"He would have asked me how I scored you and had me make him a list of tips." George replied matter-of-factly. Angelina giggled and kissed him on the cheek. She moved her head and laid it on his lap, looking up at him. Even the view of his face from there was beautiful.

* * *

The day wore on quickly. Hermione kept her eye on Ron, making sure that he was all right. He was doing remarkably better than he had last year. The anniversary always killed him emotionally, but he just seemed absolutely bright today. Ron hadn't even given Hermione one chance to hold her own baby in her arms. He spent the entire day telling Rose stories about her uncle. "You see, Rosie, Uncle George had a twin named Uncle Fred, but Uncle Fred was sooo brave and he got killed in the battle. You should've have seen him," he added, "he died a hero." Hearing Ron say this to their new four month old brought Hermione to tears. They were sitting together on the couch, Rose in Ron's lap, and his arm around Hermione. "Oh babe, don't cry," Ron said, without the slightest bit of annoyance, "It's okay."

Hermione just sobbed louder. Ever since they had a new addition to their family, Ron's emotional range had went from that of a teaspoon to that of a full fledged measuring cup, which is about as much as you can expect from a guy before he starts writing poetry. "You see that, Rosie?" he said to his daughter, "That face you just made made Mum cry!" he joked. Hermione hit Ron softly on the arm and laughed through her tears. She stretched out her legs onto the sofa and laid her head on his shoulder, tears still streaming down her face. Ron looked away from his daughter for what seemed like the first time that entire day to look at his wife. "Now why are you crying, Hermione?" he asked sincerely. It was the same question that he had asked her the year before, but it had an unbelievably different meaning. She felt as though these losses and this war that had lingered somewhere in their minds and hearts for nine years had finally vanished. That Ron, at least, was past the point of grieving and onto the point of remembering.

Hermione sighed and grinned. "I don't know," she said softly, "I was just wondering if life could get more perfect." Ron looked at her with an expression of such deep love it made her cry, if possible, more. She looked away from him and whispered, "Merlin, I love you", embarassed.

Ron beamed so brightly that he could have lit up the whole world in the nighttime.

* * *

"George, I love you," Angelina said lightheartedly, looking into his eyes. He looked down at her and smiled for the first time that day.

It scared her how his smile could brighten her spirits more than anything. It was as if when he was sad, she was sad, and when he was happy, she was, as well. "This must be what love's like," she thought aloud to herself.

"What?" George asked her.

She shrugged. "The smell of your hair and your smile. It's like I want to be with you all the time. And when you're sad, I'm sad. And when you're smiling and laughing, I'm happy. It's like, I don't know, if you're all right, than my whole purpose of being here is fulfilled." She said, staring at the tree above them. She moved her gaze to her boyfriend, who was looking down intently at her. "Is that what love's like?" she asked him, genuinely curious.

George stared at her with the most unique look on his face. "Yeah, babe," he said finally and seriously, running his fingers through her long brown hair, "Yeah. That's exactly what love's like."

* * *

"Teddy, will you leave Victoire alone?" Fleur said through giggles as Harry's godson pulled on her daughter's long silvery blond hair.

He let go immediately and smiled. "Sorry," he said solemnly.

They were standing in the kitchen at the Burrow, helping with dinner. Fleur had bewitched her knife to cut up potatoes and Bill had done the same with a ladle in a pot. She looked curiously at her daughter and Teddy. "You know," she said matter-of-factly to the eight and nine year olds, "You two are going to get married someday. I can feel eet."

Teddy stuck out his tongue and looked at Victoire, "But Vicky is icky!" he said, laughing.

"Teddy don't you call my daughter icky!" Fleur said sternly, but laughed. Victoire giggled as well.

"Hey Ted," Bill suggested, "Why don't you go and teach Vic how to fly on a broom?"

Teddy's face lit up. Eager at the chance to impress, he grabbed Victoire's hand and led her out into the backyard.

Bill watched them leave, and as soon as the door shut behind them, he turned to his wife and said, "You're right, hun. They are _so _getting married."

* * *

"So what do you think?" Harry asked the crowd of his best friends sitting around him, each clutching their own children. The feast was over and the four had whisked themselves back into the infamous Burrow living room. Harry and Ginny sat in opposite armchairs, him clutching a three month old Albus and her clutching a two year old James. Hermione and Ron had reassembled their post on the couch, Ron still clutching a four month old Rose. "Albus and Rose: Best friends or worst enemies?"

"I'm going with best friends," suggested Hermione, as though it was a bet.

Ron snorted. "Our little Rosie would _never _be best friends with someone named Albus," he immediately retorted, sounding scandalized. Naturally, Hermione hit him.

"What about James?" Ginny asked, ignoring her brother's comment, "Who's he got?"

"I think James and Ted will get on really well," Harry began.

"Their seven years apart!"

Harry shrugged. "It'll work out. Oh, and I'm going with best friends, too." He added as his answer to his own previous question.

Ginny nodded, "Yeah."

Hermione turned to her husband. "There! It's three against one. They'll be best friends." She said as if the majority rule actually decided what would happen with the two children's relationships.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay I realize that this is kind of long and weird. But tell me what you think anyway and I will really appreciate it! You guys keep me going! :)


	10. Saving Her

**Author's Note: **You guys are so nice! Thank you sooo much for all of the reviews I got for _Healing_! You definitely made my day!

So here the girls are pregnant again, but Harry is missing! Where's he gone? And Ron explains to Hermione why he is so keen to hide his feelings!

Read and review pleaseee!

**Disclaimer: **This story is the eyes and J.K. Rowling is the glasses. Without her, it would not see. Haha. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all related characters! :)

* * *

On the day of the anniversary, Ron and Hermione decided that the weather was just too beautiful to pass up, so instead of flooing to the Burrow, they decided to Apparate just outside the grounds where they could have a nice stroll through the yard before greeting their family.

Ron still had Rose clutched in his grip, one would have thought he hadn't put her down since the previous anniversary. This time, though, Rose was over one year old and was sporting big, curly, red hair. She was propped up on her father's right hip and he was holding her with his right arm. Hermione was standing on his left, holding his hand. She was looking at them tenderly.

"So you excited for you're baby brother or sister, Rosie?" Ron asked his daughter. She smiled and attempted at clapping her hands. Hermione laughed.

She squeezed her husbands hand pressed her face to his ear. "Hey Ron?" she said.

Ron grinned at the tickling sensation and went, "Hmm?"

"You should go put Rose down. I'm getting jealous." She said jokingly. She snaked her free hand around his head and pulled his lips to hers.

"Yes, ma'am," he said obediently and bolted toward the house.

* * *

The couple was laughing as they got inside to give Rose to her grandma. Mrs. Weasley heard the door shut and hurried out of the kitchen to greet her son and daughter-in-law.

Ron knew something was wrong the moment he laid eyes on her. She had a look of mingled terror on her face and her hair was practically standing on end. Dark, thick bags were under her eyes. He would've assumed that she hadn't slept the night before. She looked positively terrifying.

"Mum?" Ron asked quickly, "Mum, what's wrong?"

Tears spilled from his mother's eyes and she hugged Ron tightly. He pushed her away, looking scared. "Mum! Where's George?"

Expecting bad news, Ron was completely relieved to see his old brother walk into the house. His relief disappeared as soon as he saw his face. Ron looked back and forth between his mother and brother while Hermione gripped his arm. Realizing that he wasn't going to get anything out of them, he proceeded into the living room, Hermione behind him.

The scene that lay in front of him shattered his heart into a million pieces, he practically dropped Rose.

His sister was sprawled onto the couch, sobbing as he had never seen anyone sob before. Each cry she let out tore another piece of his heart away. He handed Rose over to Hermione and went straight to her.

"Ginny what's going on? Where's Harry?" the mention of her husband's name seemed to just make her cry louder.

Ginny didn't respond to his question and Ron didn't make her. He sat silently with his sister practically on top of him, crying into his chest, Hermione standing in the doorway, holding their daughter.

When Ginny's sobs had been reduced to soft crying, she finally spoke in a very soft and broken whisper. "I'm pregnant, Ron,"

Ron looked completely perplexed. Why was being pregnant a bad thing? And where was Harry? Why had she cried harder at the sound of his name? And then something in his brain clicked together.

"I'll kill him!" he practically shouted, standing up quickly.

Ginny was so surprised by this she sat up and looked at her brother, her head tilted. "Ron?" she asked, "What are you talking about?!"

Ron put his hands on his hips and turned to his sister. "I can't believe he would do that to you!" he said, angrily.

"Ron! It wasn't his fault!" Ginny said through sobs.

"IT WASN'T HIS FAULT THAT HE LEFT YOU RIGHT BEFORE YOU HAVE HIS THIRD KID?!"

Ginny's eyes widened. Even Hermione was shocked by the anger that was emitting from him.

Hermione wanted to go over to Ron and assure him that Harry had not left Ginny, because Harry wouldn't have done that. But Ginny did not immediately reply to this accusation out of shock, and she began to wonder if Harry really _had _left her best friend.

"Ron," Ginny whispered, looking down.

Ron was fuming, breathing heavily, and practically pulling out his hair.

Slowly, Ginny began to laugh.

"Ron," she repeated louder, looking up at him, "Harry didn't leave me."

Ron's anger vanished immediately and he sighed, sitting back down on the couch next to his sister.

However, confusion engulfed him as soon as anger had left. "Wait, then where is he?" he asked the room.

Ginny began to cry again, but not nearly as hard as the first time. "St. Mungo's," she whispered.

Ron stood up so quickly it was as if he had sat on a needle and Hermione gasped aloud. She rushed over and sat down next to Ginny, giving Ron a look that meant, "take Rose and let me talk to her. Alone." He obeyed and the two girls were soon on their own.

"How could he do this, Hermione?" she asked through tears. Hermione hugged her.

"Tell me what happened, Gin," she asked kindly, almost as if she was talking to a child.

"Last night," she began, catching her breath, "Last night, he was called on to catch a Dark wizard. You know, that's what – Aurors – do," she said through sobs, "And he just, never came back!"

"How did they find him, Gin? How did he get to St. Mungo's?" Hermione asked seriously.

"Well, M-M-Malfoy found h-him and b-brought him i-in. And then he c-called m-me."

"Malfoy did?" Hermione said, shocked.

Ginny nodded.

"Malfoy saved Harry? And then he called you?" she repeated thinking she had heard it wrong. "Draco Malfoy?"

Ginny nodded again.

"But why-?" she began, but as she did so, the fire in the hearth turned bright green: someone was flooing in.

"Because Malfoy's not a murderer." Said Harry, who was standing next to the fireplace, brushing soot off of himself.

Ginny screamed and flew over to her husband, hugging him tightly. She kissed him. "Merlin, Harry!" she screamed through sobs, "You nearly scared me to death!"

Harry, who was a good four inches taller than Ginny, looked down at her. "I'm sorry," he said gingerly. Ginny hugged him again. "Where are my children?" he looked around, beginning to walk away from her.

"Hey!" she demanded at him, "Don't you leave my sight!"

Harry backed up and grabbed Ginny's hand. Together they walked into the kitchen to find Albus and James, who Mrs. Weasley had kindly offered to look after while Ginny was in her temporary state of depression.

* * *

Hermione, realizing she was sitting alone, got up to go find her husband. After looking in the kitchen and glancing in the backyard, she figured he must be at the hill. She passed George and Angelina who were holding hands and whispering to each other, an engagement ring sparkling on her finger.

"Ron?" Hermione asked timidly as she made her way up the infamous hill. Admittedly, it was not her favorite spot, but only due to experience.

Ron looked up at her and smiled. He was sitting with his back against the tree, looking out at the yard. He was empty handed as Rose had been sent to play with the other multiple children in the house. As she grew closer, she realized that he had indeed been crying. She was a little afraid to get any nearer.

"This would be the perfect place to snog," Ron thought aloud.

Hermione walked over to her husband and sat on his lap. She kissed him and tucked her head into his neck. "Are you okay?" she asked seriously.

Ron looked at her, then thought about the question. "I know I'm a git sometimes," he said finally, "and I'm sorry."

Hermione knew that he was speaking of this time last year when he had blown up at her.

"I don't know why you don't want me to see you cry," she said, looking at his face, which was definitely tear stained, "You look so cute when you do."

"Well if I can't be brave for you, then who will be?" he asked sincerely.

"You don't have to be brave for me." She said.

"Yeah, I do." He said gently. "You're the princess and I'm the prince. I have to save you, no let me talk." He added, seeing as she was going to interrupt on his sexist accusation. "But I was thinking about it and I thought, 'how is making her upset saving her?' and I realized that it's not. But I have to protect you, Hermione, because I don't know what I would do if I lost you, you know? I don't even know how, but I have to protect you. I just have to."

"But what are you going to do when you need to be protected?" Hermione whispered, knowing the answer.

Ron looked at her, "Then you'll protect me." He said confidently, "That's just how it works. That's how it's _always_ going to work."

* * *

"Harry, you arse!" Ginny yelled at her husband once they were alone again. "If you had died-" she began.

"Ginny, stop! Trust me, I couldn't have died even if I wanted to!" Ginny crossed her arms stubbornly, frowning. "I took this job because I _know _I won't die! Not as long as I have _you _and James and Albus and our new unborn baby – yes I knew you were pregnant – waiting for me to come home I ALWAYS WILL!" he shouted.

Ginny sighed, almost satisfied with this response. "Okay," she said, but poked his chest, "But if you _ever_ do that to me again, Harry Potter, I will _kill _you!"

"Supper is ready, dears!" came a pleasant voice that echoed around the grounds. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, led him out to the backyard, and sat down in her usual spot. Ron and Hermione came trudging down the hill and sat next to them.

As soon as everyone was seated, George stood up and cleared his throat.

"They're getting married," she whispered to Ron, who spit out his pumpkin juice.

"Okay, me and Angelina have an announcement to make!" George said excitedly, "We're getting married!"

Mrs. Weasley screamed and had ran the distance of the table to hug her son and soon to be daughter in what seemed like two seconds. She congratulated them and immediately rounded on Charlie. "Do you know what this means?!" she yelled at him, half joking, "You're the only one left, Charlie! Bill's got Fleur and two beautiful children. Percy and Audrey have got three! Even you're little sister and brother have gotten married and had kids!" she whined at her oldest son.

"Mum, can we _not _talk about this now?" he said through clenched teeth.

"I just don't get it!" she said, throwing her arms up but walked back to her seat beside her husband.

* * *

After dinner was over, Bill passed around firewhiskey to everyone except the three pregnant girls (Ginny, Hermione, and Fleur) and Mr. Weasley made a toast. He stood up and said, with his glass raised, "To Harry, Hermione, Audrey, and Fleur for giving us the honor of entering our family and giving us grandkids! And to Angelina: welcome to the family, dear, it's an honor to have you!"

Everyone raised their glasses in agreement and drank.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay I know this one was kind of random and I'm not focusing on the other Weasley couples as much as I am Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Harry but they were initially my main focus. Okay, so tell tell tell what you think puhleez! And thank you!!

Next year, Teddy starts Hogwarts! Wonder what will happen!!!


	11. Suprises

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's been so long! Has it? I don't know. My summer is finally starting and I'm not having much time/inspiration to write. I'll try my best though, I swear!

So this year is the year that Teddy goes to Hogwarts and Victoire, being two years younger than him, is not exactly happy about that.

Also, Ron and Hermione miss dinner because he has a surprise for her. Wonder what it is!

And Angelina and George have yet _another _announcement to make!

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns HP and all related characters. I'm really clueless for a creative/funny disclaimer so that's all I'm going to put. ;)

* * *

"I still don't really see why you get to go to Hogwarts before me. Everyone knows I act older." Victoire said reasonably up to her best friend. Teddy touched the ground and got off of his broom, walking proudly over to her. It was a beautiful summer's day and Teddy was showing off his flying skills to Victoire in the Burrow's front yard.

"Victoire," he said, as though he was speaking to a kid, "I'm going to Hogwarts because I'm a man. You're still a child."

Victoire rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Teddy," she said, "You're only about a year older than me."

"The keyword being _older_," he replied, winking. "Don't worry, kiddo, you'll be there soon enough!" he said, patting her arm.

"Teddy!" someone called from behind him.

Victoire smirked. "Oh, you're busted now!" she whispered. Teddy turned around and saw Fleur walking toward him.

He raised his arms in surrender, "I didn't do anything, Aunt Fleur! I swear!" he said, terrified.

Fleur held her stern face although a smile was threatening to break it. She grabbed Teddy by the shirt sleeve and pulled him off to the side, leaving Victoire to giggle in victory.

"Teddy!" Fleur exclaimed, "'Ow do you expect to win 'er 'eart if you're so mean to 'er all ze time?"

Teddy raised his eyebrows. "'Win her heart'?" he repeated incredulously.

Fleur rolled her eyes, "Yes, Teddy. 'Ow do you expect 'er to like you back if you're always picking on 'er?"

"Like me _back_? You think I like Victoire?!" he said in the most convincing revolted way he could. He looked back at his best friend and stuck out his tongue. "She's my best friend." He said reasonably, "I'm supposed to pick on her."

Fleur looked at him, confused. She sighed. "Okay, just stop being so mean!" she said before letting him go. "Bill!" she called behind her. Her husband stopped what he was doing and walked over to his wife. "Bill, that boy eez going to break 'er 'eart!" she said exasperatedly, slapping a hand to her forehead.

"Well, then I'll just break his neck," he said, shrugging.

* * *

"How did we get ourselves into this situation?" Ginny asked jokingly. Harry and her were sitting on the couch in the sitting room, watching their four year old and two year old chase each other, without success, around the room.

"Well, Gin," Harry began, "When a man and woman love each other soo-"

Ginny looked at him and laughed.

"But they are adorable." Harry said reasonably.

Ginny gazed at her children and agreed. "Where are Ron and Hermione?" she asked her husband curiously.

Harry rubbed his eyes, "Well, I vaguely remember Ron saying something about them not being able to come. But who knows," he added, "I had a lot of Firewhiskey last night…"

Ginny giggled then frowned, "Harry, must everything be a joke to you?" she asked seriously.

Harry looked off into space as if he was thinking. Then he gazed back at his wife and nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Harry! What if they're hurt or something?" she asked in only a slight concerned tone. Her eyes were still upon her children and a smile was inching its way across her face. She seemed only to be scolding him.

Harry shrugged. "I talked to Ron last night, babe. Unless something happened between now and twelve hours ago, they're fine. Plus, he _told _me they weren't going to come until after dinner. Apparently he had a surprise for her."

Ginny looked satisfied with his answer and got up to run around the room, immersed in whatever game her sons were playing. She was laughing and smiling and her hair was everywhere. She looked so utterly dazzling that Harry was plunged into the memory of the first time he kissed her. She looked like she had won the Quidditch Cup all over again. _But we've done better, _he thought, _we've created a family._

* * *

"So I was thinking of the best way that I could tell you this." Angelina thought aloud. She was sitting, leaning against a tree, and her husband was sitting next to her. Their fingers were laced in each others' and there was a gentle breeze blowing across them. They could hear the distant giggles and jokes wafting up from the yard, where Victoire and Teddy, inseparable, most likely were playing.

When she spoke, George ripped his gaze from the horizon and his thoughts from their usual wonderings on this day, and he looked at Angelina, focusing completely.

She wasn't looking at him. He wouldn't have been able to guess that she was even talking _to _him had he not been sure there was no one else in hearing range of them, as she was staring at what seemed to be the exact spot he tore his eyes from moments ago.

"And then I was thinking," she continued, more to herself than to him, "That I couldn't tell you at dinner. Because that wouldn't be fair, you know?" she turned to George as if expecting him to agree.

But George had no idea what the bloody hell she was talking about. So he just looked at her.

"Because you need to know first." She added.

"Know what-?" George began, but Angelina wasn't finished.

"So I keep wasting all of this time deciding when and where I'm going to effing tell you, and it's just getting longer and longer that I know and you don't and it's just getting more unfair. And so I've come to the conclusion that I'm not even concerned where and when I should tell you because either way, it's going to be the same. I'm just scared, you know?" she looked at him again in the same way. Perhaps she expected him to know what she was talking about, or perhaps she just was making sure he was still listening. Which, of course, he was. However, he still remained clueless, or maybe he didn't, but he didn't reply.

"Because," she continued, staring off into the sky once again, "I don't know how you'll react. I don't know how you'll feel. It's scary. I'm always so sure about things that have to do with you. But this, this I'm clueless about. I don't even much know how _I_ feel about it. I don't know…" she added, as if trying to explain herself but the words would not come.

"Ange, it'll be fine!" George exclaimed, "Unless you're pregnant." He heard her gulp and went on, "Because you know how much I _hate _kids. And," he added, making a disgusted face, "why would I want them with _you_?"

It was only then that Angelina noticed the sarcasm sprinkled in his comments. She hit him, hard, on the arm. "But, seriously, Angie. How did you think I was going to react? Blimey! Pregnant! This is bloody fantastic!" George practically shouted. His hands were in his hair and his mouth open, he was obviously still reeling from the new found information. He remained silent for a minute while Angelina gaped at him.

"So…" she asked timidly, "Does that mean you're happy about it?"

George shut his mouth and looked quickly at his wife, "Well of course, aren't you?" he asked rapidly.

Angelina looked George up and down. "Well… It's just…" she made a rather pained face and cringed, "A baby that looks like _you_?" she said jokingly.

* * *

"You know, I'm so glad that this one's a girl." Ginny said, staring at the six month old Lily that was sleeping in her arms. "I can't wait to plait her hair!" she said excitedly. She looked up and saw Harry staring at her in disbelief, his mouth hanging open. "What?" she said self-consciously.

"Nothing," Harry said, snapping his mouth shut, "You just sounded like such a _girl _when you said that." And he laughed. Ginny rolled her eyes and took a seat at the table.

As the Weasley family had grown in numbers, what with the several new kids hanging around, the table had to be split into two, one for the kids and one for the adults. There was Molly and Arthur sitting there, both retired, Harry and Ginny, taking days off of work, Harry as an Auror and Ginny as a newly instated member of the Harpies, as her pregnancy with Lily rendered her unable to play for a little while. Ron and Hermione's empty seat was next to theirs. No one had any idea why they were gone, except for Harry, as Ron worked side by side with Harry, and Hermione being Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was able to create her own work hours. Charlie sat by himself, being unmarried. Even in the setting sun you could see the scars and burnt flesh he sported from his dangerous job in Romania. How he was able to get away even for that one day of the year was unknown, but he never missed an anniversary, somehow. George and Angelina sat together beside him, practically in one chair the way that they were groping each other. They both owned the original shop in the branch of Weasley Wizard Wheeze's and were able to easily throw a few of their employees to work for the day while they came there. Percy, who tried ever so hard to make up his mistreatment of his family made sure to come early every year with Audrey and help with the cooking and cleaning, sat next to them, looking slightly amused by George and Angelina's behavior. Unfortunately, a headmaster can only leave his school for so long, and Percy was always expected back there right after dinner. But Audrey, being the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and the students all having that day off every year, was able to stay later, and she usually did, just to enjoy the family's company. Then there was Bill and Fleur, married almost twelve years, and still going strong. They still lived in their dainty little cottage, but they didn't talk much about their careers although they had mentioned that they had both given up on the Gringotts jobs, even though they had met there.

At the kids table sat a huge bundle of random kids. The oldest was Teddy, eleven years old, and going to be the first of their generation to go to Hogwarts. Harry hadn't stopped boasting about his godson going to start school first for ages. Victoire was almost two years younger then him, and was therefore still nine, meaning she would have to wait another two years to see the ancient walls of Hogwarts. The next oldest was Percy's kid, Molly, who was six. After that was Dominique, Bill and Fleur youngest daughter, at five, and then James and Lucy, Percy and Audrey's second girl, at four. Next to James sat Albus, tugging on his older brother's shirt sleeve, an empty chair where Rose would've been, and Louis, all of them at two years old. Lily, however, sat in a high chair next to Ginny, the latter having been afraid of leaving her alone too long.

Even though Ginny and Harry were technically Potters, Harry felt as though he really was part of their family. A brother lacking red hair. That was it. It was an extraordinary coincidence that he happened to fall in love with the one girl who could actually make him a Weasley. Of course even if Ginny wasn't one, he would still be madly in love with her. He even smiled at the sight of her spooning baby food into Lily's mouth and watching the disgusting mush fall down her chin.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" came a slightly concerned voice from the head of the table. "They're not working, are they?" Mrs. Weasley asked the whole table, but directing her question mostly to the two missing persons best friends.

"Ron said something about having a surprise for Hermione, probably a romantic dinner or something, I don't know," Harry said through mouthfuls of potatoes.

"Aww, how sweet of him!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "But I don't see why they had to miss the anniversary dinner," she added, slightly bitterly. Harry shrugged at this comment and continued eating.

* * *

Ron and Hermione arrived when the family was enjoying homemade treacle tart made by Mrs. Weasley. They plopped their kids at their table and sat down next to Harry and Ginny. Harry noticed that Hermione was absolutely beaming, and Ron looked rather proud.

"So what was the surprise?" Harry asked Hermione. She smiled widely at him and grabbed her husband's hand.

"Ron got me a car!" she said enthusiastically, "It's the cutest little thing! I've always wanted one! Well, first he took me and Rose and Hugo out to dinner and then he surprised me with a car! It was fantastic!"

Harry looked to Ron, impressed. Ron was nodding his head along with what Hermione said.

* * *

When Harry and Ron were left alone to wander in the Burrow's yard in the dark, and their wives went to play with the kids, Harry turned to his best friend and held out a fist, "Nice job, mate!" and Ron bumped his best friend's fist with his. "How'd you come up with that?"

Ron blushed slightly and said, "_Twelve Fail Safe Ways to Charm Witches_," he recited, winking. Harry laughed and shook his head.

* * *

That evening, as all of the family members were taking turns giving each other hugs and saying goodbye, Angelina and George made yet another announcement.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Angelina whispered as she kissed her mother-in-law on the cheek

"Yes, dear?" she replied kindly.

"How do you feel about being another grandparent?" she said timidly, looking away.

Mrs. Weasley's face lit up. "Angelina?" she sputtered, "Are you telling me-?"

Angelina nodded frantically and Mrs. Weasley suffocated her in a hug. "Does George know?"

"Yeah." She said proudly. Mrs. Weasley pinched Angelina's cheek and told everyone that she was having _another _grandchild as she said goodbye to them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so there it is! Tell me what you think! I love love love feedback and reviews! 3


	12. Hatred and Kisses

**Author's Note: **God, you guys must be on the verge of giving up on this story! I'm so so so sorry! Summer caught up with me! I'm SO close though! Just seven more chapters and the story will be done and I'll be super proud of myself!

Well, I would like to say that this chapter was worth the wait but I don't honestly know if it was… It's cute. It's mostly just Teddy/Victoire fluff but I thought it was a good break from the adults, to focus on the kids. Anyway, enenenenjoy!

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling even owns the movies. Do you really think she doesn't own this, too? All Harry Potter publishing rights go to her, and I'm on my knees, worshipping her for it. Whadda pimp

* * *

"Hogwarts' Headmaster's Office!" He said, making sure it as very clearly, due to previous experience with unclear directions. Harry gave his wife one last smile before he lost view of her as he glimpsed various fireplaces.

His journey ended when he was staring at the used to be familiar office. It looked the same but different, and the minute he stepped into it, he was thrown into his last memories of it. From repairing his wand to Snape's secret to sitting in the Headmaster's chair after Dumbledore died…

"Potter? Are you all right?" Harry snapped out of his trance as tough he had been hit by a reviving spell.

"What?" he said, confused, looking around the room. When he noticed the two people in the room, he tried to cover up his minor recap. He walked over to his brother-in-law Percy, and shook his hand, winking at him. He turned to Teddy, who was sitting in the same chair that Harry himself had sat upon so many times. He ignored this and tried to hide his smile. "What's this I hear about-" he began, in a somewhat stern tone.

"I didn't do it, I swear!" Teddy erupted. He put his hands up in surrender, looking horrified.

Harry broke into laughter, as did Percy, who had loosened up considerably after his altercation with the Ministry at the end of the war. "Calm down, Ted." Harry said, still laughing, "I'm only kidding. You ready to go?"

Teddy didn't smile. He shook his head, looking upset. Harry tilted his head in his godson's direction. "Chill out, Teddy. We're only going to be gone for the day. And since when have you passed up the opportunity to see the family? You love the anniversary dinners."

Teddy pursed his lips, shook his head once more, and gripped tightly on the arms of his chair, making it evident that he had no intention of leaving it any time soon. He glanced at Percy and Harry seemed to have gotten the hint.

He smiled innocently and turned to Percy. "Hey, Perce?" he asked cautiously.

Percy rolled his eyes and sighed, but was smiling as he said, "Well, fine. Even though this is _my _office, I guess I have something to go do." And he left the office to Harry's grateful smile.

Harry sat on top of Percy's desk (he wasn't there, he wouldn't know) and slapped his hands on his legs. "So. What's up?"

Teddy sighed. "Victoire hates me."

Harry raised his eyebrows in shock. The last time he checked, they were best friends. "But you just saw her during Easter and you were getting on fine." Harry said.

"Yeah," Teddy said exasperatedly, "But I haven't talked to her since and she hasn't been returning my letters."

Harry sighed. "Teddy, she doesn't hate you. She's probably just upset that you got to go to Hogwarts so long before her. She probably just wants you to think that she's too busy having a marvelous time without you to reply to your letters. That's what girls do." He added smartly.

Teddy looked at him, his mouth slightly open. "Why?" he questioned.

Harry raised his hands in front of his chest as Teddy had done earlier, "Hey, don't ask me to explain it. I get it just about as much as you do."

Ginny was wondering where Harry had got to when she saw the two of them appear of the fireplace at the Burrow. He had left over an hour ago to get Teddy from Hogwarts, and she had no choice but to bring James, Albus, and Lily to the Burrow without them.

"Hey, hon!" Harry said brightly when he saw his wife sitting on the couch with three and a half year old Lily playing with her bright red braids. "Teddy bear!" she squealed when she saw him, and he ran over to give her a hug.

"Where've you been?" Ginny asked curiously, perusing through this mornings edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Oh," Harry said, clearing his throat, "Me and Teddy were just having a man to man talk."

Ginny snorted. When Teddy had left the room with Lily to find the rest of their relatives Ginny rounded on Harry, "What's wrong?"

Harry sighed. "Well, Teddy is convinced that Victoire hates him. Apparently she hasn't replied to his letters and they haven't spoken since Easter."

"Well, she's obviously trying to make him jealous." Ginny said.

"Yeah, that's what I told him." Harry said, nodding, "I told him that Victoire's a girl and that's what they do." He braced himself to be hit but the sexist comment slap never came.

"Yeah, you're right." Ginny said.

"Did I hear my name?" Little ten year old Victoire flounced into the room. Her strawberry blonde hair was down to the bottom of her shoulder blades but it was braided. She was wearing a cute little sundress.

Ginny smiled and nodded and beckoned Victoire to sit between her and Harry. She gladly sat between her aunt and uncle, smiling.

"So I've been talking to Teddy." Harry began. Victoire's smile disappeared and she made a face.

She tried to cover it up by saying, "Okay," in an attempted unconcerned voice.

"He's convinced that you hate him." Harry said, as he realized that she was not going to continue.

Victoire looked confused. "I don't hate him!" she said exasperatedly.

"Well tell him that," Ginny said, "Teddy!" she called into the kitchen. Ten seconds later, Teddy Lupin walked into the room and blushed once he saw Victoire.

"Teddy!" Victoire exclaimed at once. "Why did you think I hated you? I can't _hate _you!"

"Well you didn't return my owls, so I thought you hated me…" he whispered back.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she said, hugging him. "I just thought you would have better things to do than talk to your ten year old best friend."

Teddy looked at her in disbelief. His hair, which had been black the entire day, turned back to its normal turquoise. "I always wanna talk to you, Vic!" he argued and she beamed.

And with that, Harry and Ginny quietly tiptoed out of the room.

* * *

"Dad!" someone screamed. Harry and Ginny had made their way into the kitchen where ten or more monsters – sorry, children – were running around. Five year old Albus had come running to his father, tears streaming down his face.

Harry leaned down and asked gently, "What's wrong?"

"James s-s-said I'm n-not g-g-going to H-H-Hogwarts!" Albus wailed back.

"Well, of course you're going to Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed.

"Promise?" he whispered, his bottom lip quivering.

Harry nodded and then yelled, "James Sirius! Quit scaring your brother! Maybe we won't let _you _go to Hogwarts!" However, he couldn't see his eldest son anywhere.

"You wouldn't!" came a voice from behind Harry.

He turned around and saw his seven year old standing there. "Quit teasing your brother," Harry said sternly and he and Ginny walked straight through the kitchen to the yard outside.

* * *

"I don't care if you don't want to Ronald, you're going to." Hermione said harshly to her husband, making sure to emphasize her use of his full name.

"Hermione." he whined. She shook her head in disbelief of her husband's immaturity.

The two were making their way to the Burrow having just apparated right outside the property. "I don't get why you don't want to go, it will be fun!" she continued. The two walking quickly, as they were moving downhill.

Ron stopped midstep and stared at her. "_Fun_?" He repeated incredulously.

But before Hermione could retort, she spotted Harry and Ginny leaving the Burrow, heading right towards them. "Ah, Harry! Ginny!" Hermione called, trying very hard to prove a point. Once they were standing together, Hermione directed her next question to the aforementioned couple, "You two are going to the Auror Banquet next Friday, right?"

Harry and Ginny, who were holding hands, looked at each other, then back at Hermione. Simultaneously, they both said, "No." and continued walking.

Hermione's face fell.

"Ha!" Ron said. Hermione gave him a look that could've killed and for a split second he braced himself to be attacked my canaries again, like he was so long ago. He sighed in defeat, "Fine. If you wanna go, I'll go with you," he mumbled.

"Thank you, Ron," she said happily, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled back weakly and made a mental note to go to George's shop to restock on fever fancies and puking pastilles. He could still get the good husband points if he agreed to go but couldn't because he was sick, right?

* * *

"But Mrs. Weasley, I go to _Hogwarts_, I'm a man! I can sit at the adult table!" Teddy pleaded to Molly Weasley after the kids in the kitchen had calmed down enough for her to actually start cooking dinner.

"Well if Teddy gets to sit at the adult table then so do I," Victoire chimed in.

"And if _she _does, I do," James added.

"And me!" Albus said.

"See, Teddy? If I let you sit at the adult table then I have to let everyone else, too. And there's just not enough room, that's the point of having a kid's table!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed while making potatoes mash themselves with her wand.

Teddy sighed but did not argue.

* * *

He was indeed to big to be sitting there. The second oldest was only Victoire and she was already significantly smaller than Teddy. He looked like a teenager sitting at a table with a bunch of little kids.

"Teddy? What house do you think I'll be in when I go to Hogwarts?" James asked as he shoveled potatoes into his mouth. Soon the whole table was filled with "And me"'s in Teddy's direction as all of the kids stared at him in admiration.

"Okay," said Teddy, placing his fork on the table. He went around the table. "For you…" he thought aloud, looking at Victoire, "I'm going with Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Victoire nodded proudly. Around the table he went, placing his near cousins into their houses (mostly of choice) as if he was replacing the Sorting Hat. "Definitely Gryffindor," he finished immediately to James, who was sitting on the opposite side of him than Victoire.

* * *

Immediately after dessert was served and gobbled up, Harry checked his watch. promised he'd have Teddy back to Hogwarts only thirty minutes after Percy and Audrey left, at 7:45. He got up from the table, "Teddy," he called to the kid's table, "We gotta go back to school." But when he caught a glimpse of the kid's table, Teddy was nowhere to be seen. And neither was Victoire.

They were the first place that Harry looked. They managed to have snuck their ice cream past everyone in the yard, because they were eating it while sitting on the couch together. "Ted," Harry said in relief once he saw them, "You have to get back to school."

Teddy groaned, "Now?" he whined.

"No," Harry said, looking at his battered old watch he got nearly twelve years before, "20 minutes ago. Let's go." He said, gesturing Teddy toward the fireplace next to them.

Teddy got up but turned back to Victoire and pointed at her in a kind of demanding way. "And if I write you," he said, "You'll reply?"

"Yes, Teddy, I promise," she said, laughing.

"Teddy," Harry interjected, "You'll see her in like a week when Summer starts. Percy's gonna give me hell. Let's go. And Victoire," he added, "Go back to the table,"

She nodded and got up, giving Teddy a swift hug and kiss on the cheek on her way out.

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What was that?" he asked suggestively.

Teddy touched his cheek where Victoire had kissed him. Harry smiled as he was reminded of Ron doing the same thing when Hermione had kissed him on cheek in their sixth year.

"Are you ready to go?" Harry asked, holding out a little drawstring pouch full of green floo powder.

Teddy looked at him and took a pinch of the powder. He stepped into the fireplace. But Teddy, who's mind was completely elsewhere, threw the powder down in front of him, said, "Hogwarts!" and missed Percy's office by several fireplaces.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so there it is! Tell me what you think! Reviewreviewreview!


	13. Hardships and Friendships

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I started working on this right after the other chapter but I got lazy.

Okay, this year, George and Angelina are in a fight… Again?

And Teddy is not coming and Victoire is worried and Mrs. Weasley is pissed.

Okay, bad summary, but enjoy anyway!

And Victoire is going to Hogwarts this year!

Also, in the last chapters I effed up the ages, that's why they are the same in the this chapter as they are in the last chapter.

Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **The Harry Potter world is the purse and all related characters are the wallet and keys and makeup inside it. I just borrowed the purse, but it really belongs to J.K. Rowling. ;)

* * *

Just as Hermione had offered to take over with the stirring of the stew, the kitchen door to the Burrow burst open. Someone, she noticed, had opened it with their wand because it was a few seconds before anyone entered the kitchen.

It was Angelina. She was crying, her face red, and she was moving as fast as she could without trying to make it obvious.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Came a bellow from the yard. Hermione and the dozen or so children were more silent than they had ever been before.

They all stared at the scene that was developing around them. When Angelina heard the shout, she stopped immediately and turned around, breathing heavily either due to her anger or just that she had been walking so fast.

When George entered the kitchen, it was obvious that he was surprised to see that Angelina had stopped walking away from him. She sighed and rubbed her face wearily, holding her wand limply in her right hand.

George looked much the same as she did, face as red as his hair, breathing heavily, very obviously distraught.

All was silent for a moment, even the children, who were frozen, staring at this scandalous scene. And then Angelina spoke in a whisper. "I can't do this anymore, George."

"So that's it, then?" George spit angrily, "You're six months pregnant with our second child and you're just going to leave? Just like that?"

Angelina began to cry. It was clear to Hermione that this happened often, but was not any easier for the two after each fall out.

"I can't do this anymore!" she repeated loudly, tears flooding her face, "I can't. We argue all the time and it's not working! You know it's not working! We're tearing each other apart." She added quietly. "I don't deserve this. You don't deserve this!"

And now George was crying. The always laughing, mood lifter George was crying, sobbing as hard as anyone had ever seen. Hermione's mouth fell slightly open as she panned between George and Angelina, who were standing about five feet apart.

Angelina had won. Hermione knew this even before George spoke. "Fine," he croaked softly, "Go."

And Angelina continued through the door to the living room.

But as soon as the door had closed, George had realized what exactly he had done. He ran through the door and while it was closing, Hermione heard the muffled voice of Angelina in the fireplace, saying, "Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Diagon Alley," and the sound of George's fist hit the wall in anger.

* * *

"Mum, can me and Albus get married?"

Hermione was sitting on the couch, her eyes staring unfixed at something in the air. When Rose had walked up to her and tugged the sleeve of her shirt, she didn't even notice.

"What?" she said to her daughter. "No. You're cousins, that's not allowed."

Rose frowned. "Can me and James get married?" she asked hopefully.

Hermione smiled for the first time since she witnessed George and Angelina having a shouting match. "No," she said to her daughter, "You guys are cousins, too,"

Rose frowned yet again and said sadly, "Is there _anyone _I can marry?"

"No," said Ron as he walked in, sitting on the couch next to Hermione, pulling his five year old onto his lap. "You're never going to get married because you're going to stay five forever. Now go play," he added, as he wanted to talk to Hermione alone. Rose and Albus ran out of the room giggling. When they were gone, Ron turned to his wife. "So what's up?" he asked, putting an arm around her.

"When was the last time you talked to George and Angelina?" she asked.

"Well, I guess this morning after we played Quidditch. Why?"

"Are they okay?"

"Seemed alright to me."

"No. I mean, are _they _okay, like as a couple?" Ron looked at her, trying to figure out where she was going with this. "It's just," she said to his confused look, "They got into a horrible row and I haven't seen them since."

"Aw, Hermione, they fight all the time." Ron said reassuringly. "We'll see them at dinner," he added to her concerned look.

Just then, there was a soft rap on the window behind them. Ron turned and saw a tawny owl, clutching a letter in it's beak, tapping on the window. He opened it up and the owl quickly dropped the letter before flying off.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, leaning over to get a better view of the crumpled parchment.

"'_Can't make it to dinner.'_" Ron read off, "_'Really sorry. Love, G & A."_

* * *

"Uncle Harry, where's Teddy?" were the first words that greeted Harry and Ginny as they stepped out of the Burrow's fireplace. Victoire had evidently been standing there waiting for them to arrive, with her hands on her hips.

"Hello to you, too, Victoire," Ginny said to her niece, smiling.

"Sorry. Hi Aunt Ginny," she gave her aunt a swift hug and got back to the point. "Uncle Harry, where's Teddy?" she repeated less patiently.

Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion but answered the question anyway. "Er, he had to make up some homework assignments he missed when he was in the hospital."

Victoire stomped her left foot. This had become her trademark. She groaned in anger. "Why?" Harry asked, wondering what her sudden burst of anger was due to.

To Harry's question she clearly realized she had let her frustration get the best of her. She brushed the strawberry blonde hair that had fallen in front of her face away from it, and feigned calm. "Nothing." She said quickly and crossed her arms.

Ginny spared a glance at Harry, and he said, "Yeah, I'm gonna go find Ron," awkwardly before walking out the door. Ginny knelt down so she was a little less than eye level to her niece. "What's up, Vic?" she asked, concerned.

She sniffed. "He promised he would be here," she whispered, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I haven't seen him since he was in the hospital. And that was right after Easter. How do I know he's okay? What if he gets beaten up again and I'm not there to help him?" the tears cascaded down her cheeks as she thought of her best friend, alone in the Hospital Wing.

Ginny smiled genuinely at Victoire. She put a hand comfortingly on the little girl's cheek. "Harry just saw him today. He's doing fine. I promise."

Victoire sighed heavily in relief. "He saw him today? Like saw saw him? Talked to him?" she asked frantically. Ginny nodded and another sigh escaped Victoire.

"But guess what?" Ginny added consolingly, "School will be over in a week and then you can spend the whole summer with him. And after summer, you'll be going to Hogwarts, too!"

Her worry for Teddy seemed to have vanished when Victoire's aunt mentioned the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Her eyes brightened and her mouth smiled widely. She began jumping up and down and clapping, saying "I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts!"

Soon, Ginny began to join in on the festivities, and only when Harry walked in and gaped at them did she finally calm down enough to suppress her laughter. She looked at her husband who was smiling, and who seemed to be transfixed by his wife's sudden childlike behavior. "Um, Dinner's ready," he said, after noticing Ginny had caught him staring at her. Ginny took Victoire's hand and led her out of the room, both of them still giggling and Harry still giving them an odd look.

* * *

Dinner that night was as good as any anniversary dinner. If anything, year after year the meals only got better. When everyone had settled down, and the first person began shoveling food into his mouth, his wife gaping at him, Mrs. Weasley noticed something was off.

The first thing she noticed was that there was an empty seat at the children's table, so she asked, "Where's Teddy?"

Harry, who was laughing at the way Ron was eating as though he had not done so in years, answered the question. "He's at school," he said matter-of-factly, "Making up the assignments he missed while he was sick."

"And why couldn't he make them up on a weekend?" she asked somewhat angrily.

Harry shrugged. "I guess it was the only available time for the professors."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. Missing an anniversary dinner was obviously not acceptable behavior, which brought her to the next problem at hand. "And where is Percy?"

"Watching Teddy." Harry said immediately, knowing this was going to be her next question.

Mrs. Weasley sighed again and straightened in her chair, trying to stay calm. "Okay," she said softly, holding in her anger, "And where are George and Angelina then? Making up exams as well?" she added coldly.

The table was silent until Hermione burst into tears. Heads whipped in her direction and mouths dropped. She apparently tried to cover up her crying, but the sob was too noticeable. Ron put in arm around her and whispered something in her ear. He turned to his mother and said, "They got into some kind of row this morning. Angelina took off and nobody has seen either of them since. They wrote a note." Ron took a crumpled piece of parchment out of pocket and let it be passed down the table to Mrs. Weasley, who took it and read it swiftly.

She crumpled the parchment up once again and slammed her fists against the table, leaning into her family so the kids wouldn't hear her whisper-shouts. "Does nobody understand the significance of today?" she said, "We're not only celebrating the defeat of Voldemort, but we're celebrating the lives of the people who died in that pursuit! We're remembering them, thinking about them, celebrating our freedom and all it took to get it! Does nobody understand how long we've waited for this day thirteen years ago to come? We must get on with our lives but we must not forget what it took for those lives to exist! We must not forget how long this took and how hard it was. Today is the most important day in the world. Does nobody see that?"

By the time Mrs. Weasley had finished her rant, she was breathing heavily and her face as beginning to match her very red hair. Nobody at the table spoke. Most of the girls had been reduced to tears and were attempting to cover up their sobs, while most of the husbands faces had reddened like Mrs. Weasley's, and they were all staring off at something that didn't exist. Over at the kid's table, the children were still talking and laughing and eating; they had heard nothing Mrs. Weasley had said.

* * *

By the time that George got into the fireplace after Angelina, not ten seconds after she had disappeared into a whir of green flames, she had already succeeded in disconnecting theshop from the floo network _and _banned Apparition. George had to walk outside of the Burrow grounds – which, while chasing after your wife, is a _very _long walk – Apparate into the Leaky Cauldron, shoot down Tom's harasses about getting a drink, and walk the whole way of Diagon Alley into his shop, which had been locked.

He rolled his eyes at the lengths to which Angelina was going just to keep him away from her. It was bit childish really. Did she think he wouldn't be able to get in? It's _his _store.

George pointed his wand at the lock of the door and whispered, "_Alohomora_," and when nothing happened, he added, "Damn, she's good." He groaned in anger and flicked his wand at the door again, not saying anything.

The glass doors shattered into smithereens and George stepped through the frame. He turned around, gave his wand another flick, and the glass repositioned itself perfectly into the doors it had been before, as if it had never been broken in the first place. "Angelina?" he called, much louder than he had expected. The noise echoed around the empty joke shop, on the stacks and stacks of Skiving Snackboxes and Decoy Detonators. If he had been angry at Angelina before, for running around, yelling at him in front of his entire family – especially his kids, then he was furious now. "Angelina?" he repeated, only this time louder. He sprinted up the stairs until he came to the closed door of his apartment. This time he didn't hesitate, he flicked his wand and the door vanished into thin air.

He spotted her in the first place that he looked. George walked into their bedroom, which was a little bit smaller than a regular bedroom, and Angelina was lying in the bed, wrapped in the sheets. When he walked in and said her name, she sat up, wiped her face, and crossed her arms; the barrier was going up.

George looked around for a sign that this was different than any other row that they had ever gotten into. Everything looked relatively the same. It saddened George that he found it a good sign that he saw no sloppily packed suitcase on the bed.

He sat down at the edge of the bed, back facing his wife, and rubbed his face. "Why are we doing this?" he whispered wearily, "Why are we _always _fighting?"

"Don't you think if I knew that we wouldn't be in this mess?" she said coldly. Well, at least she said something.

"Ang," George said. He turned to face his wife, and held her face in his hands, "I love you more than anything on this planet. I know I'm an arse sometimes – heck, most of the time – and it kills me to see you upset. But the reason I keep this going is that I'm too damn selfish to let you go. I need you." He said this without taking his eyes off of her. He moved so he was sitting next to her, back against the headboard. Angelina laced her hand in his, without speaking.

"God," she said finally, "this is so hard. The rows, the arguments, I can't stand it sometimes. And sometimes, I just want to get up and leave, leave you, leave Fred, leave this whole country to start a new life. But, when I think about the bad moments in my life, it makes me think about the good moments. And you, you're in all of them. So, I guess what I'm trying to say, is that if I left you, I wouldn't really have anything to live for, you know? You make all of the bad moments worthwhile, even when you're causing them."

George stared at her the whole time, and when she was finished, he kissed her right on the lips. All of his apologies and sadness and happiness and gratitude was wrapped into it. Without speaking, the two got up from the bed, and headed to the fireplace, both knowing how furious Mrs. Weasley must be with them for missing dinner.

Before taking a pinch of floo powder from the bag Angelina held out to him and after she had reconnected their fireplace to the network, George turned to Angelina and said, "I think we should buy a house."

* * *

The family was actually still eating dessert when George and Angelina arrived. Mrs. Weasley held back on the accusations, and after her rant, the subject of the importance of that day had been ignored.

It was probably due to the fact that they arrived only shortly after the actual dinner had ended that had made Mrs. Weasley refrain from blowing up. When Hermione saw that they were holding hands, she sighed very loudly in relief.

And only when the newly reunited couple had sat down did another surprise await them. The whole family's heads turned to the kitchen door as it opened. Percy walked out, a smile plastered across his face. "Hello everyone!" he said politely, waving to the masses of Weasleys and Potters. "Sorry I'm late. But I've brought someone along." He stepped out of the way and Teddy walked through the door, not realizing they were interrupting dinner.

There was a scream somewhere in the crowd and a flash of blonde hair. Victoire had thrown herself at Teddy, who nearly collapsed in shock. When she pulled away, her face was like that of a concerned mother. She pinched and prodded his cheeks and eyelids. "Are you okay?" she sputtered rapidly. Even though she was almost a full head shorter than him, she appeared to be looking down on him.

He was about to burst with laughter at her behavior. "I'm fine, Victoire, get off of me," he said, and he tried to loosen her grip without success.

"Teddy Lupin! What business do you have getting into a duel with a fourth year?" She accused angrily. She hadn't spoken to him since Easter, and the last time she saw him, he was lying unconscious in the Hospital Wing.

"He was picking on a first year!" he said defensively, "What was I supposed to do? And let go of me." She obeyed, and removed her arms from around his neck "And that was months ago. I'm fine!" he added, looking slightly disgusted by her behavior.

Tears were blooming rapidly in her eyes. "Good!" she cried, and threw her arms around him again, "Don't _ever _do that to me again, Teddy Lupin!"

Teddy didn't hug her back. Instead, he looked up at his godfather, a scared look etched on his face. Harry just looked at him, his mouth slightly open, chuckled, and winked.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This one is longer than most of my other ones and hopefully you're not upset about that. (Even though I can't see why you would be).

Anyway, please read and review and tell me what you think!!!

Reviews are my best friend!

3


	14. Making Changes

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Gosh, even though this a crap chapter, I'm just happy my computer would let me publish it! Thank god! So this one is kind of short, and I do apologize for that and the long wait. I know that this wasn't as awesome as you were expecting because I made you wait so long. But again, I hope you don't hate me, it's just that summer is almost over and I need to set my affairs in order. Haha.

Anyway, this year George and Angelina have moved to a beautiful house and the wives of Aurors Ron and Harry have disappeared.

Plus, what is going on with Teddy and Victoire? (Not that that's new, there is **always **something going on with those two!).

**Disclaimer: **Let's all bow down to Joanne Rowling because _none_ of this would be in existence without her!

* * *

Ron had decided that today was a good day to have some bonding time with his best mate. Hermione had disappeared before he woke up, leaving a note. Ron flooed to Harry's place at Godric's Hollow to find him alone as well.

Harry was still in his pajamas enjoying coffee and toast when Ron arrived in his living room.

"Hey mate!" Ron called, to announce his present.

"Hey," Harry said noncommittally while scanning the Daily Prophet. When he was satisfied with his daily dose of news, he looked up, expecting to see Ron and Hermione, he frowned when he saw just the former. "Where's Hermione?" asked Harry with a quizzical look through sips of coffee.

Ron flicked his wand at the coffee machine, which started bubbling again, and he made himself a mug of coffee before answering. "I don't know," he said nonchalantly while sitting down. "She left me a note saying something about 'needing a break'." He rubbed his eyes.

Harry looked up at him quickly, "Really?" he said slightly incredulously, "Do you think she's with Ginny? Because she said the same thing."

Ron shrugged, "I don't know."

There was silence for a moment while Ron took his turn with Harry's newspaper and Harry finished his toast. "So what are you doing today?" Ron asked, lazily tossing the paper back on the table.

Harry scratched his temple in thought. "Well, I have to go to Hogwarts to get Teddy and Victoire. Then I was just going to go to the Burrow. You?"

"Well Biggins called me in, but I don't think I'm going to go." Ron said, as though he often didn't turn up to work when his boss told him too. Harry chuckled so Ron justified himself, "Well he knows that today is a big deal for our family yet that git still told me to go to bloody work."

"You could always quit, Ron." Harry joked. Ron rolled his eyes at him. "Do you wanna come with me to Hogwarts to get Ted and Vic?"

Ron shrugged again. "Eh, well I have nothing better to do."

* * *

"Uh, Hermione? What _is _this place?" Ginny asked disgustedly when they walked into a shop.

"It's called a _spa_, Ginny. Muggle women come here to relax, and I find it to be quite relaxing myself." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Was this your 'surprise'?" Ginny asked disbelievingly.

Hermione shot her a look to match an Unforgiveable curse and said, "_Yes. _Trust me, you will love it."

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I trust you," she mumbled.

"Oh don't give me that," Hermione continued sternly, "Are you telling me you would rather be hanging out at your parents house with our annoying husbands?"

A look of mingled fear stretched itself across Ginny's face and she shook her head frantically. Hermione gave her an I-told-you-so look, grabbed her arm, and pulled her toward the counter.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Harry and Ron arrived at the Burrow that day, yet their wives were still nowhere to be seen. The two men had spent the rest of the morning playing a scrimmage match of Quidditch, and spent most of the early afternoon pigging out in Muggle restaurants and flooing into work to tell Biggins that Ron could, in fact, not skip out on the day's festivities, as it was too important to their family. When they finally stopped procrastinating long enough to fulfill their one task of the day, it was pretty late. They flooed into Percy's office to an odd sight. Teddy and Victoire were sitting next to each other on a couch. Next to each other, but as far away from each other as it was possible to be on a two seated sofa. They both had their arms crossed and their lips pursed. When Harry spotted them, he stopped short and cocked his head. Ron, however, being as tactless as his younger self, addressed the problem immediately. "Who died?" he asked jokingly to the two kids. Teddy fidgeted a little at this and dropped his head, while Victoire looked straight ahead and didn't move. Harry turned to his best friend and whispered, "Leave it." Ron nodded. Harry did, of course, want to know what the problem was, but he wasn't going to risk embarrassing both of them by asking while Victoire was in the same room.

After arriving at the Burrow and a good long twenty minute search for their wives (with no success) was over, Harry finally had his chance to talk with his godson. While Teddy was in the kitchen exclaiming about all of the wonderful things at Hogwarts to an eight year old, excited James, Harry pulled him aside and into the living room. "What's going on with you and Victoire?" He asked bluntly.

"I don't know what you mean," Teddy said, avoiding eye contact with his godfather. Harry gave him a don't-act-dumb look and Teddy rolled his eyes then sighed. "There's nothing going on. We're not friends anymore, that's all."

Harry had expected a "we're in a fight" or "she's mad at me", but he was not expecting that the two inseparable best friends had decided that it would be best if they _weren't_ inseparable, it was impossible to imagine in Harry's mind. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and asked him why the two had decided to break off their friendship.

"Well she didn't decide, I did." He started defensively, "I mean, she's a _first _year and I'm a _third _year. That's not how it works. Being friends with her just makes me look like a loser."

Harry's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe his ears. "And when have you ever cared what other people think?" he asked, slightly annoyed. Teddy did not have an answer to give. "Do you _want _to be friends with her?" Teddy looked away, thought for a few seconds, and nodded reproachfully. "See, Victoire?" Harry said to the room, "He does want to be your friend."

Suddenly, Victoire entered the room, with her mouth open. "How did you know I was listening?" She asked, amazed.

Harry just looked at her.

* * *

It had been exactly ten months, twelve days, and approximately seven hours since George and Angelina moved into their new house, and neither of them had missed their tiny flat since day one.

It had happened like this: George and Angelina got into a huge row at about this time the year before, and in the midst of it, George had decided that their small apartment that was attached to the first branch of Weasley Wizard Wheezes was just not big enough to contain their family, especially with Roxanne on the way.

The process had only taken them forty-five short days to transition from small London flat to beautiful mountain cottage in the outskirts of London.

Their house was magnificent. George had let Angelina do all the work on finding it, and she did not let him down. It was cozy, but not too small, and roomy, but not too spacious. It was relatively old, so it had a very old-fashioned styled, and the closest neighbors they had lived across the lake in the front yard. If you looked out the front (or back) windows, you would see beautiful mountain tops and a beautiful lake. Even though George was always more of the city type, he fell in love with this place almost as quickly as he had fallen in love with his wife. It was the perfect place to raise a family, and the joke shop was easily accessible via Apparition.

To top it all off, the couple had loosened the nooses on each other's throats right before the move took place. You could rarely catch them in a legitimate argument anymore, and that's the way they liked it. It was as if their two bursting personalities just could not be confined into the small flat they once called home. Their mountain cottage just screamed George and Angelina.

The two had left pretty early that day, Angelina with Fred and Roxanne on either hip, Roxanne being about nine months old and Fred almost two. The easiest way for the family to travel would have been by floo powder, since Apparition would be too hard on the young children. When they arrived at the Burrow, is was the same situation as usual: the only ones that had not showed up yet were Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Percy, and Audrey.

Angelina and George dumped Fred and Roxanne with Mrs. Weasley and their many nieces and nephews, and the two trudged up the hill to what they liked to call "their spot" (however, most of the Weasleys call it "their spot" as well), and sat down, backs against the tree, holding hands.

"I don't think I will ever like any place more than the Burrow," Angelina confessed, "not even our house. Are you disappointed in me?" she added, half-jokingly.

George laughed. "Of course not! The Burrow is my favorite place, too."

The two were in silence as they both stared at the raggedy old house George used to call home. He always found it odd that he grew up to live the exact opposite life that his parents had. It was a empty feeling and at the same time a feeling of accomplishment that his kids will never have to wear hand-me-downs.

* * *

"Okay, you win, Hermione. You are absolutely right. That was the best experience I have _ever _had!" Ginny exclaimed as her best friend stepped out of the fireplace of Ginny's childhood home.

Hermione smiled in triumph. "What did I tell you?" she said, clearly trying to hold in the "I told you so". "Now what was your favorite? Mine was probably the mud bath. Who knew that sitting in a tub of mud could be so relaxing?"

The two girls giggled as they walked into the backyard, greeting their husbands.

As expected, the two aforementioned husbands were in the air, playing probably their twelfth game of Quidditch that day. But when they spotted their wives, they immediately flew down and kissed them on the cheek. "Where have you been?!" Ron questioned quickly, "I thought you were pissed at me or something."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "No, we were just at the spa. It – doesn't matter," she added to their questioning looks, however, she could not find a proper way to describe what exactly a spa was, so she just let their question hang in the air.

"Oh, well," said Harry as he flicked his wand which made his Firebolt disappear. He did the same with Ron's and continued, "You two nearly missed dinner, though."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh no, nobody in this family is slow enough to miss dinner after what happened last year." The other three nodded in agreement.

* * *

Dinner that night was a quiet one. Like Ginny predicted, nobody in their family was brave enough to chance missing their dinner after what happened the year before. However, one change did occur: the adults agreed that since Teddy was now fourteen years old, he should probably get to sit at the adults table. This, of course, caused a fuss from Victoire, James, and even a little bit of a tantrum from six year olds Albus and Rose. Dinner actually had to be served almost a full hour later due to the parents of each kid having to calm them down and assure them that soon enough they would be sitting at the adult's table soon.

Ironically, the matter was settled due to the fact that Teddy didn't even _want _to sit at the adult's table, he did have a year of catching up to do with his best friend, and he couldn't likely do it sitting at a different table.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Again, I apologize for the length and the wait, but I had a major writer's block with this one. Cross your fingers that I get over it in the next one! But you know what would help? Reviews! ;) So please please please review, babes!


	15. A Twist on Lectures

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I'm really glad that I didn't have as much of a writer's block this time as I did last time, so this one came pretty quickly.

Thank you for the reviews and I hope to get even more this time!

This year, Victoire is kissing boys (wha!??) and the trio go back to a time where they were carefree. Enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer: **J.K. is a beast, therefore we must give all Harry Potter publishing rights to Mrs. Rowling. :)

* * *

Harry woke up on the morning of the anniversary of Voldemort's downfall staring into Ginny's mass of red hair for the fifteenth time. He would never tell anyone, but he thought that the anniversaries were getting a bit old, and now that he was head of the Auror office (Biggins just hadn't worked out), and all of his children could now wonder off into the street and get themselves killed, there was a lot more things he needed to worry about rather than pleasing Mrs. Weasley at the Burrow. Alas, he found that he was breaking some sort of family law by not showing up, so he woke up that morning with the only thing he was looking forward to being not having to go into work and seeing his godson.

When Ginny sensed that he was awake, which she did practically every morning (except those when he had to go into work extra early and he made a point not to wake her), she turned to the other side so she was facing her husband. "Good morning," she said sleepily with a smile on her face.

Harry rubbed his eyes and whined, "No, it's not morning yet, it's still sleep time." But it was too late, Ginny had grabbed her wand off of the bedside table, flicked it a few times, one probably to get the coffee going and the other to throw the covers off of them.

"Will you go wake James up while I make breakfast?" Ginny asked sweetly.

Harry groaned. "That kid was up all night! I'm never going to get him up." He whined once more.

Ginny made her way to the bathroom and called over the running sink, "Oh, you know how he is with the anniversary! He loves it more than Christmas. It's really the only opportunity he has to spend a whole day with his whole family."

"He's nine years old, Ginny, I don't think he really cares about family bonding time," Harry said sarcastically. A silence filled the air, and Harry could feel the glare that Ginny was giving him, even though he could not see it. "Fine," he said, defeated, getting out of bed and walking out the door.

The family had decided, or Harry had, that they could not think of anywhere else to live but his parent's old house. He could not imagine a better place to raise a family, and it was working extraordinarily well. His parents must've thought they were going to have more children, because the house was big enough to give each child their own room, plus a master bedroom for Harry and Ginny, and a guest bedroom.

Harry trudged down the hall to the door farthest away from his bed room door and opened it. There, in the corner on the bed, laid a nine year old James, curled up in a little ball, sleeping as if he was three months old again. That is why he hated waking his children up, not because he didn't want to wake up himself. When Harry reached the bed, he shook James' shoulder and whispered soothingly, "James, it's time to get up."

James mumbled something incoherent and his eyes shot open. He sat up quickly and threw off the covers. One would have guessed he wasn't asleep in the first place. "It's the anniversary!" James cried. "How many years, daddy?"

"Fifteen," Harry replied while laughing at his son's behavior. "Will you go wake Lily and Al?"

James nodded and ran out of the room.

* * *

Bill had decided that he was going to pick up his daughter from Hogwarts that day. He told his brother that he wanted to get Victoire early, so they could have an early birthday celebration, which was approximately a week after the anniversary. This excuse, of course, was a total lie, Bill really just needed time to talk with his twelve year old about one Lorcan Scamander, whom he had heard through the grapevine (Teddy) she was mingling a little too closely with. Bill hadn't told Fleur about the real reason he was taking Victoire early, as he knew that Fleur thought Bill overreacted about things like this, which was probably true, but he needed to do it anyway.

So Bill arrived at Hogwarts shortly after breakfast, via Percy's office fireplace, and there sat Victoire, toast in hand because she had been rushed during breakfast.

Now Bill was not an ignorant fellow. He knew how to handle girls, how do you think he managed to get Fleur? So he knew not to jump down her throat about this _boy_.

First, Bill took Victoire to a Muggle restaurant for a proper breakfast where he asked her the typical questions a father asks their preteen daughter.

Victoire didn't catch on to her father's odd behavior until they were shopping in Diagon Alley, when he told her she could get whatever she wanted anywhere as an early birthday present. This was a new record for Bill, it had been an hour or so already before she finally called him on his crap. "What do you want from me, dad?" she asked after he told her his offer.

Bill feigned being taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"You want to know something." Victoire said. It was not a question, it was a statement. She pointed accusingly at his chest. "Is it about Lorcan? Because you shouldn't believe _anything _Teddy says." She said matter-of-factly.

A huge weight was lifted off of Bill's chest, and he sighed deeply. "So you haven't been kissing anybody?" He asked, just to clarify.

Victoire hesitated. "Oh." Was all that could from her mouth.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione met up at the Burrow shortly after Ginny got all the kids dressed and fed (with very little help from Harry). James stayed behind with Harry to get Teddy and Victoire from Hogwarts. The two best friends sat in lawn chairs that Hermione conjured in the middle of the yard under a huge tree while their two and six year olds played together and with Ron; chasing after gnomes, rolling around in the garden, attempting to fly on the toy broomsticks some of them had received for Christmas the year before.

While the girls unnecessarily caught up (it had been less than a week than they had seen each other last), more kids and family members arrived.

George and Angelina arrived first, looking happier then they had ever looked before.

"It's strange to think it's been fifteen years." Hermione thought aloud, watching the aforementioned couple walk inside of the Burrow, hand in hand, kids in other hand.

Ginny nodded in agreement, but she really had nothing to respond to this. It had been at least ten of those years since she had cried on the anniversary, and she was too busy pondering why to answer Hermione's statement.

* * *

James had insisted upon coming to Hogwarts to pick up Teddy, and this was the first year that Harry had finally caved and let him come. The boy was nine years old, and had never been inside of Hogwarts, Harry could just give him this one thing.

Fortunately, James was a lot better at flooing than Harry was when he was twelve. And this would not be the first time that James had to use floo powder. Harry let his son go first, and smiled at the way he said, "Headmaster's office at Hogwarts!" and spun away into the bright green flames.

When Harry appeared in Percy's office fireplace, he saw only Teddy and James, and was a little confused. Percy was there, so Harry directed his question to him, as Teddy looked just as confused as his godfather was. "Am I not picking up Victoire, too?" Harry asked his brother-in-law.

"No. Bill picked her up earlier today." Percy said, "Sorry, I forgot to let you know."

"Oh, no it's no big deal." Harry said, still slightly confused on _why _Bill picked up his daughter without letting anyone know about it.

Meanwhile, James was pointing at all of the portraits of the headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts, not because he had never seen a moving painting before, but because he thought the people in them were interesting. Teddy was telling James all he knew about each headmaster when James pointed at the picture.

When James got to a certain hooked nose, greasy-haired headmaster, Harry cut in. "Your brother is named after him." He said, nodding at the portrait of Severus Snape.

"Eww, really?" said James, making a face. "I'm glad I'm not!"

"You say that now," Harry said, more to himself than to his son. "Are you two ready to go to the Burrow?"

Teddy and James nodded, and when James had disappeared into the fireplace, as he was the first to go, Teddy turned to his godfather and asked, "So where's Victoire?"

"Oh, Bill took her earlier today," Harry said, taken slightly aback at what appeared to be worry in Teddy's voice.

"Uh oh," said Teddy quietly.

Harry stopped mid step into the fireplace. "What? Why 'uh oh'?" He asked quickly.

"Er, it's just, I might've told Bill something about her and Lorcan. Can we hurry up please before he kills her?!" he added, with genuine fear in his voice.

"Wait what did you tell him?" Harry asked accusingly, disregarding the last question.

Teddy looked everywhere except at Harry and said, ashamed of himself, "Nothing. Just how she kissed Lorcan."

Harry rubbed his eyes wearily. "Why, Teddy?" was all he asked.

"Because she's twelve years old and doesn't need to be having a boyfriend!" He exclaimed defensively.

Harry laughed. "What, are you jealous?" he teased.

"No!" Teddy screamed, even more defensively.

* * *

Victoire was worried. Very, very worried. It was one thing to have her dad yell at her for kissing a boy and telling her she was only thirteen, but it was completely different for him to not speak at all about the issue, show no signs of anger, show no signs of anything really. This meant that he could attack at any minute, when she had her guard down.

But they managed to make their way through the whole of Diagon Alley where she eventually found a beautiful necklace that her dad got her from a tiny little jewelry stand by the ice cream parlor.

The subject in question did not come up until they arrived at the Burrow that afternoon, and only did so because Victoire could not stand not knowing what her dad was thinking. "So how are you going to punish me?" she asked her dad tentatively stepping out of the fireplace in the Burrow's living room.

Bill didn't even ask her what she was talking about, it was obvious he had been waiting to talk about it, too. "Well, I've been thinking about it," he said, with a mock strained expression, "And I figure just a stern lecture should do it. Yeah, that should do it." He added to reassure himself.

Victoire gaped at him. "What? Really? Just a lecture?" she said, trying to hide her happiness and smile.

"Yeah, but we have to wait until Teddy gets here." Bill said, apparently looking for the aforementioned fifteen year old.

Victoire's smile vanished and her eyes widened. "What? Why?" she asked frantically, looking around, but in a more fearful way.

"Because he's going to lecture you." Bill said, then he looked at his daughter and seeing her expression, chuckled, "Oh, you thought I was going to? No, we'll leave that to Teddy, he's much better at it anyway."

Victoire stood stock still in horror.

* * *

When Harry, James, and Teddy arrived at the Burrow, the first things to happen were these: James ran out to find the rest of his cousins and siblings, Harry went to find his wife, and Bill appeared out of nowhere claiming he needed Teddy and that it was quite urgent. Bill grabbed his hand and they ran off somewhere that Harry didn't care to know about.

Ginny was in the first place that Harry looked for her, in the yard. She, Hermione, and Ron were all running around and playing with their kids, and it was such a beautiful sight that Harry decided right then and there that all they had suffered fifteen years ago was worth it.

He joined in and soon all four of them were four and six years old again.

* * *

"Okay, so I need you to mention; how young she is," Bill counted on his fingers as he coached Teddy on what needed to be included in the lecture he was about to give, "er – "

"How old Lorcan is?" Teddy suggested.

"What?" Bill asked, "He's a second year, too, isn't he?"

"Well, yeah, but his birthday is like four months before hers."

"Okay, good, mention that," Bill said. They stood in silence, Bill thinking hard, "how about… How boys have cooties?" he suggested.

Teddy burst into laughter and said, "Don't worry, I've got this." He said, maybe a little too sure of himself. "Do you know how many time's I've lectured Victoire at school?" he added, to strengthen his case, "Trust me."

Bill nodded and let Teddy pass him and through the door to where his daughter was patiently awaiting her death sentence, or Teddy's lecture.

"Victoire Chloe Weasley!" came Teddy's booming voice as he headed into the room. Victoire rolled her eyes. Teddy looked down at his best friend with his eyebrows furrowed, while Victoire raised one of hers.

"Teddy," she replied curtly.

"No talking! This is _my _lecture." He yelled, jabbing himself in the chest. "You!" he said, accusation coating his voice thickly. His finger changed to pointing at her. "You are _twelve years old _Victoire Weasley! And Lorcan is _thirteen_. You are _way _too young to be kissing boys! Especially ones that are that much older than you!"

Oh how Victoire wanted to yell back and tell him that she was almost thirteen and _not _too young to be kissing boys, and that Lorcan was only like three months older than her anyway, but Victoire knew better than to react in that way after the many times she had.

"You are _not _allowed to kiss boys," he continued, counting on his fingers, "Date boys, touch boys, look at boys, _talk to boys,_ until you are married! Do you understand me?"

Victoire did not say anything, she was about to burst with laughter, tears were even in her eyes, in reaction to Teddy attempting to sound grown up. "I said, '_do you understand me_'?" He repeated, louder and with more emphasis than the first time.

"Yes, father," Victoire said sarcastically, using all of her strength to hold back the giggle that was trying so hard to escape.

"Good." Teddy finished sternly, stomping his foot. "Then I'm done." He finished awkwardly and left the room.

* * *

Dinner was almost as uneventful as the year before that night. Everyone held polite conversations, Teddy did sit at the adult's table this year, as Victoire wouldn't have talked to him if he was sitting at the kid's table anyway. He could feel her glare the entire night, though, and it made him rather uncomfortable. When Bill had asked him how it went, Teddy shrugged. He honestly didn't know how it went, but he knew that no amount of lecturing was going to keep Victoire from kissing boys, no matter how much Bill and Teddy wanted it to.

Harry kept giving Teddy funny looks though, and he didn't know what that was about. He kept darting back from Victoire and him while eating his mashed potatoes and frankly, it was giving Teddy the creeps.

So Teddy just avoided looking at his godfather, and decided that he would wait until next year to ask the question that was crawling up his throat right now, _What were my parents like?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Haha okay, I know the ending is kinda random, but I figure it would be another kind of subplot; Teddy wondering about his parents and Harry deciding that it's not the right time, blady blah blah. Anyway, so I hope it was a little bit of a cliffie but not too much and I hope you enjoyed it!

Review, s'il vous plait and I will love you foreverrrr! I truly will! :)))

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	16. To Have a Reason

**Author's Note: **Okayy so I realize that I'm going fast with the chapters but I hope you're happy about that! Anyway, so this year, Teddy had finally got the courage to ask about his parents, even though Victoire believes he shouldn't

But what Teddy takes as Harry being unfair, is really just Harry not being able to handle transferring that kind of information.

This chapter is one of my favorites so I hope you enjoy it too!

P.S. I'm up to **51 **reviews! Yay! Let's try to get **100 **by the time it's done! Three chapters to go!!

**Disclaimer: **Joanne Rowling owns all of this, even though it did take my blood, sweat, and tears. Hahahaha.

* * *

The reason that Teddy had waited so long to ask the question burning in his mind since he could practically think was simple: he didn't want to know the answer. He knew that his life would only get more tragic and difficult if he knew the real reason that he had no proper parents.

The only thing the adults had really only told the kids about Voldemort (the kids being the older ones; Teddy, Victoire, and James) was that he was a bad wizard, who killed many people, but was eventually destroyed.

Had his parents been killed by Voldemort? Had they been killed for a good reason? Had they been killed for no reason?

Or worst of all: Were they still alive and they just didn't want him?

But being sixteen years old now, Teddy knew that the way his imagination was running wild about the fate of his parents was causing him more pain than knowing what the truth was.

That's why, this year, it was time to find out.

* * *

The day came early, and Harry still slightly dreaded it. The worst part about it was that James was getting old enough to start asking questions about what the anniversary was all about. Harry had tried to avoid the subject of poisoning the children with this story for many years, and he could probably still do so for his own children, but when Teddy asked his grandmother why he didn't have any parents, and Harry told Andromeda that he "would handle it", he really had no idea what he was getting himself into.

And there was something about this year's anniversary that twisted a nerve in Harry's stomach. He knew that there was no way he could refuse to answer the question this year, Teddy being old enough to know, and even if he did, someone else would tell him, and that would be Harry's worst nightmare.

So the day came upon him with even more unfortunate circumstances to look forward to then the years before.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny, knowing their husbands very well, knew that there was something terribly wrong going on when the latter walked out of the fireplace in the Burrow's living room with Teddy and Victoire coming in after them.

Ginny watched as Teddy gave Harry an angry look and followed Victoire out of the room. About five milliseconds after they were gone, Ginny started jumping down Harry's and Ron's throats. "What happened?" she asked immediately, looking at her husband, who carried the same look as Teddy had had, as though the latter had transferred it to him. Harry didn't answer, he just flopped down on the couch and sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes wearily (which he had been doing a lot lately). Ginny sat down next to him and held her ground. "_What happened?_" she asked more sternly.

Harry looked at her, practically burning right through her flesh with his glare, "Nothing, all right?" he said, annoyed.

Reasoning that they were not going to get anything out Harry, Hermione and Ginny then rounded on Ron, who was a lot easier to crack anyway. Ron stood there awkwardly, shooting Harry a tentative glance, as if asking for his permission, which he seemed to get because soon Ron recapped everything that had happened on their latest trip to Hogwarts.

"And so Teddy just came right out and asked him about Remus and Tonks. Harry didn't want to answer," Ron paused, shooting Harry yet another nervous glance, making sure he wasn't saying anything wrong. Harry just sat there, avoiding eye contact with everyone. "And so Teddy started yelling at Harry, and Harry still refused to tell him anything. And then we got here, and Teddy hasn't spoken to either of us." Ron finished, rather lamely.

And then, totally unsuspectingly, Ginny and Hermione, rather than comforting Harry, immediately rounded on him. "The boy is _sixteen_, Harry!" Ginny yelled, "You're going to have to tell him _eventually_."

"But I can't handle it!" Harry said angrily, banging his fist on his knee. "Have you ever told someone why their parents are dead and that it was your fault?"

"Oh, don't give us that, Harry. It was _not _your fault, and you know it!" Hermione interrupted.

Harry still fumed, but he did not have enough energy to argue with them now, he had for sixteen years, and he just couldn't do it anymore. "You know what happened that night as well as I do, Hermione. Can you blame me for not wanting to talk about it?" He whispered, all anger being hidden. He just wanted them to understand.

Hermione was a little more tentative to reply, but Ginny never put up with Harry's bull shit, so she jumped in next. "Well have you ever thought that maybe Teddy _does _want to talk about it? You learned about how your parents died when you were _eleven_, Harry! You can't take the opportunity for him to learn about his parents away from him!" her voice had risen to a yell, and her face was steadily turning the color of her hair. "Where would _you _be now if Sirius hadn't gained the courage to tell you about _your _parents? He wants to hear it from _you_. Stop being so ungrateful!"

Ginny stomped out of the room. Harry hadn't acted like this since he was about fifteen, and Ginny had barely put up with it then, she was not going to take it now.

Hermione broke the surprised and scared silence. "So are you going to tell him?" she whispered.

Harry looked at her, the flesh burning look had returned, and he just said, "No."

* * *

"Teddy, will you calm down?" Victoire yelled. Teddy was considerably bigger than her, so while he was just walking fast, she was practically running to catch up with him.

That was the most awkward situation Victoire could ever recall being in. Teddy had suggested hundreds of time that year that he should ask Harry about his parents, but Victoire being the sensible one, knew that he was never going to get anything out of him. "How many times have you asked Uncle Harry about what happened on that night?" Victoire had asked him.

"About a hundred." Teddy answered solemnly.

"Exactly." Victoire replied, in a very Hermione-ish way, "And how many answers have you gotten for those questions?"

"About zero." Teddy mumbled. Victoire nodded, proving her point. "But you know that's not fair! I deserve to know about them!"

"Yes, Teddy, you do," Victoire said sadly, "But when has Uncle Harry ever been fair?"

But apparently today, Teddy found it to be the perfect time to finally ask the question that had been practiced on Victoire so many times. Victoire closed her eyes while her best friend posed the question, knowing exactly how it was going to end up.

And sure enough, it ended just as badly as Victoire could have imagined, perhaps worse. Harry still didn't answer, and now Teddy was practically reduced to tears that he was so angry (and let her remind you that teenage boys do _not _cry, just so you know how serious this was).

"Teddy, come back, I can't move that fast!" She screamed again, chasing Teddy through the kitchen and into the yard. He made it all the way to the tree at the top of the hill before he stopped, slamming himself down to lean against the tree, his back facing her.

"Teddy!" Victoire exclaimed, throwing her arms around him, just glad that she finally caught up with him. Teddy didn't respond. She sat down elegantly next to him and sighed. "Listen, Teddy, I know how you feel – "

"Do you?" he said so harshly that Victoire was quite taken aback (and she had never been taken aback by anything Teddy had ever said or done, she knew him too well). Victoire gaped at him, her brain not functioning correctly enough to feed her something to say, so Teddy continued, "Because you can walk in there and say 'hi, mom' and 'hi, dad'. I've _never _been able to do that."

"Ted – "

"You can walk in there and ask anyone where your parents are, and I can't. Do you _really _know how I feel?"

At this point, Victoire was just fighting back tears. She was not going to be the weak one when it was so obvious that Teddy needed her to be the strong one. She sighed. "Teddy, this isn't about me. This isn't about how unfair it is that I escaped that war with both of my parents and you with none. That's not my fault, so stop yelling at me." She said, more sternly than she felt.

Teddy looked at her and then looked away. "Merlin. I'm sorry, Vic," he said, his anger changing from at her to at himself.

"Shut up, Teddy," Victoire said. "Dinner's ready." She added after hearing Mrs. Weasley call so over the entire yard. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down into the yard.

* * *

At dinner this year, Harry had no energy to argue against letting Victoire sit at the adults table. Teddy didn't want to sit with Harry, so she sat in between them. It was the second most awkward time in her life. Dinner was quiet, Victoire studied Harry's and Teddy's behavior, to see if either of them would crack and just talk to the other. Unfortunately, both of them were as stubborn ad a thirteen year old girl, and Victoire had half a mind to just yell at them both right then.

And apparently Ginny nor Hermione were speaking to him either, that is the other thing Victoire noticed while sitting at the adults table. Ron and Harry seemed to be on speaking terms and Ron with the other girls seemed to be, too, but it seemed to her that everyone was mad at Harry._ Good, _Victoire thought bitterly, _Serves him right, not telling Teddy about his parents._

* * *

After dinner, Victoire found herself lying outside on the ground, staring up at the stars. There seemed to be a billion more here than anywhere else in the world, even Shell Cottage. Victoire jumped when Teddy appeared above her, as she had not heard him approaching.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Looking at the stars." Victoire said simply and slightly defensively.

"Okay." Teddy said, shrugging, and Victoire felt him lie down beside her.

"So what are you going to do?" Victoire asked after a few minutes silence, not pulling her gaze from the stars.

Teddy sighed, "What can I do? If he doesn't want to tell me, he's not going to. I guess I'll just have to wait until he's ready."

Victoire smiled.

And then a voice echoed throughout the yard. "Teddy, come here, please!"

Harry's voice sounded tired and defeated.

* * *

After suffering several silent treatments that day, one from his best friend, one from his wife, and one from his godson, Harry decided that he had no other choice but to suck it up and just tell Teddy what he wanted to know. Ginny and Hermione stopped ignoring him immediately after he agreed that it was only fair that Teddy should get to know.

Barely ten seconds after he had called for Teddy, the boy walked in the doorway to the living room with Victoire close on his heels. Harry agreed that Ginny, Hermione, and Ron could be in the room, but he never agreed on Victoire. He opened his mouth to object, but Teddy got there first. "I'm going to tell her anyway, she might as well be in the room." He said nonchalantly. Victoire smiled triumphantly.

Harry rolled his eyes but did not refuse. When everyone was seated, Harry said, "Okay, Teddy, what do you want to know about your parents?"

"Were they killed by Voldemort?" Teddy asked immediately. Ron flinched slightly at the sound of the name and Hermione shot him a look.

Harry closed his eyes and said exasperatedly, "Yes."

Teddy frowned. "What were they like?"

And Harry launched into a huge speech about how Teddy's father had been the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher they had ever had (the other three nodded in agreement), was a great friend of Harry's parents and godfather, and how Teddy's father was the most uniquely friendly person that Harry had ever met. Once he got started, it was a lot easier than Harry had ever expected to talk about.

"How did they meet?" Victoire asked curiously.

"Well, they were both members of the Order, so they met through that. Tonks was a lot younger, she was a new Auror and was keen to be in the Order. Your dad also wanted to be an Auror, but his condition took that opportunity away from him. They almost didn't get married because of it…" Harry added reminiscently.

"My dad was a werewolf," Teddy said to Victoire's confused expression.

"Oh, how cool!" she exclaimed. For some reason, a weight lifted off of Teddy to hear her react that way. Perhaps he was concerned that she might look at him with disgust if she knew that he had werewolf blood somewhere in him. He sighed in relief at her reaction.

Soon, Harry had brought up Mad-Eye Moody and his magical blue eye. Mrs. Weasley and everyone else gathered into the room with them, and they all took turns sharing stories about all of the people they had lost in the war. Harry told his children about his parents and how his mother loved him more than anything else in the world. He told James about why he was named the way he was. He told Albus about his other loved one named Albus. He didn't talk about his youngest son's second name, however, that could wait for another time.

But before Harry knew it, their whole family had gathered into the now seemingly small living room, laughing and gasping and whistling at all the stories that were being passed around the room. And Harry sat there quietly, wondering why it had taken them sixteen years to do this, when this was what they should have been doing all along.

The whole family sat there and talked, and Harry finally knew the difference between mourning and remembering. _This is remembering, _Harry thought, and he couldn't believe that he had ever felt like he needed to keep any of this from any of the children. _They have a right to know, _he thought, _It's as much their story as it is ours._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I hoped you liked the little twist at the end (if you can call it a twist, haha)! Anyway, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, for the sake of Merlin's most baggy Y-fronts!

Nexxttt year. Actually I have no idea what's happening next year! I know the year after that though! So click that little green (?) button down there, type a review, and the next chapter will come sooner!!! :)


	17. Mistakes That Can't Be Fixed

**Author's Note: **WOW. Okay, so I tried my best to make this chapter a good one so you guys wouldn't be so pissed at me for not updating for such a looooong time. I'm so sorry about that! But with school and dance and Thunderboom, getting time to write is _very _heart. Well, I hope you enjoy this one because I worked really hard on it!

So this year, Teddy and Victoire are in yet _another _fight (not surprising), but this one does have a twist of an ending. So read and see! ;)

**Disclaimer: **I want it I want it and I wish upon a star to have it but yet again I do not. All rights go to Joanne Rowling! Love that chicka!

* * *

This is the day that Teddy had been dreading since that night. Okay, so it had only been a couple of weeks, maybe a month since "the incident", but he couldn't have possibly imagined how hard it was to avoid Victoire. He thought that it would be easy, considering they are in different years AND in different houses, but everywhere he seemed to go, she was there, always wanting to talk to him.

But the hardest part for Teddy was that he couldn't handle not having Victoire there. It's not like he even talked to her that much during school (which he did) it's just everything was so much easier when she was right there for him to fall back on.

What did he expect? That he was going to never talk to her again? Avoid her for the rest of his life? Even if that _was _possible, Teddy wouldn't be able do it. He _needed _her.

* * *

The first words out of Victoire's mouth when Harry went to pick her up from school on the anniversary were "Teddy's avoiding me." Teddy was now seventeen and he had the authority to take himself to the Burrow, which he did early that day (probably to not have to be alone with Victoire).

"Uhh, what else is new?" Harry said, half-jokingly, then he added, "And I don't get a 'hello, Uncle Harry!'?"

Victoire took all of her strength to not roll her eyes. "Hello, Uncle Harry," she said acidly with a pretentious smile, "what did you mean: 'what else is new'?" she added quickly.

"Hello, Victoire," Harry said kindly. He paused for a minute, just to antagonize her, and then explained, "Well according to Teddy, you guys have been fighting a lot lately." This wasn't entirely true. According to Teddy's letters, he's been avoiding her. Why he was, Harry has yet to find out. "What happened with you guys, anyway?"

"I don't know!" she said exasperatedly, "He's been avoiding me."

"So I've heard." Harry whispered.

"From who?"

"Teddy." He said simply.

"But _why _is he avoiding me?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "_Merlin, _he is such a _girl_!" she muttered under her breath as Harry stepped into the fire. He laughed, because this was true.

* * *

When Ron and Hermione walked into the Burrow that morning, they noticed that Teddy was sitting on the couch, looking quite crestfallen. Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "Did you and Victoire get in another fight?" he asked knowingly.

Teddy glared at him, crossed his arms, and just said, "I can't tell you, she's your niece."

"Well can you tell me?" Hermione interrupted, stepping in between the two.

"She's your niece, too," He said coldly.

"Yes, but I'm a woman so whatever it is I won't overreact." She replied matter-of-factly.

Teddy rolled his eyes, defeated. "Fine," he mumbled. Ron looked awkward for a moment and then left the room. Hermione sat down next to Teddy and gave him a look resembling that of a Muggle therapist.

"Okay," she said, to break the silence, "What happened."

Teddy took a breath and talked.

"Okay so you know at the end of the Quidditch season the winning house usually has a big party? Well they do even if they don't win." He was rambling.

"Yes, Teddy, I know." Hermione said, as if she was talking to a ten year old. "How is this relevant?"

"Okay, well this year Gryffindor won, and we are famous for our end of the year party. And everyone was invited, I mean, _everyone _was there. And see," he said nervously, "There was a lot of firewhiskey…"

A look of comprehension dawned on Hermione's face and she gasped. "Oh, merlin, Teddy, what did you do?"

But Teddy seemed to be angry at the fact that she automatically thought it was _him _who committed the deed. "Hey!" he said angrily, "How do you know it was me?"

Hermione gave him a condescending look and said, "Oh come on, Teddy, of course it was you. First off, if it was _her_, don't you think _she _would be avoiding _you_?"

"Good point…" Teddy said.

"Anyway," said Hermione, interrupting his thoughts, "What exactly did you do? You can't avoid the subject forever, Teddy."

"Okay, okay. So you know that firewhiskey I mentioned?" Hermione nodded, "Yeah, well most of it went into _my _glass."

"Oh no." Hermione whispered, expecting the worst. And then the fact that Teddy hadn't told anyone (especially Harry) and the fact that he was avoiding Victoire and the fact that he drank so much, they all linked in her brain. "Did you…?" she whispered, closing her eyes to take the blow.

Teddy's eyes widened. "No!" he nearly shouted, "No, no, no, no, no!"

Hermione let out her breath, a giant weight lifted off of her. "No!" he continued, "No, I would never! It was just a kiss." He added, then covered his mouth because he hadn't meant to say that last line.

"Ahhh," Hermione said, understanding. "How much did she have to drink?"

"Well, there's the issue," Teddy explained, just happy the worst was over, "More than me." He said finally.

Hermione was caught between laughing and slapping her forehead. "Does she remember…?" she asked carefully.

"I don't know!" Teddy said, half laughing because of the situation he had landed himself in, "I haven't talked to her since!"

"Well she probably doesn't." Hermione said comfortingly, "I mean what's the problem? It was just the alcohol, right?"

Teddy looked up at her, but did not answer.

* * *

When Harry and Victoire stepped out of the fireplace of the Burrow, they were greeted by a very nervous, anxious Hermione. "What's wrong?" Harry said immediately, "Where's Ginny?" he asked, looking around anxiously.

Hermione put her hands on Harry's shoulders to calm him, but when she spoke it was to Victoire, who too looked worried. "When was the last time you talked to Teddy?" she asked, feigning calm.

"What's wrong? Where's Teddy?" Harry asked, trying to break free of Hermione's grip.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed. "Nothing is wrong! Except Victoire and Teddy are having some issues and we need to fix them." Victoire turned bright red.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said, annoyed that he got all worked up over nothing. "They are always fighting!" he said angrily.

"Yes, but this time it's important." Hermione pleaded.

Harry rolled his eyes, "They're teenagers, Hermione, nothing in their lives is important!" he said. Hermione took her turn and rolled her eyes.

Victoire stepped out from the shadows, "Why is this time important, Aunt Hermione? I don't know even know what's going on."

Hermione paused and pursed her lips. "I can't tell you," she said finally, "that would be unfair to Teddy, but I did tell him to talk to you after dinner."

"Oh you know Teddy won't do that." Victoire said, as though this was obvious.

"Yes, but he knows what's at stake if he doesn't." Hermione explained mournfully.

And Harry looked from his best friend to his niece. And he mulled over the way that Hermione said that last line and the look on her face, and he understood.

* * *

"We're going to miss dinner, babe." Angelina told George as the little family filed into the house. The four had just spent the entire day at Muggle museums. They first discovered their passion for it when George took Angelina to one on a date, and now the whole family went together all the time. "And you know how your mum gets when someone missed dinner." She continued, throwing George a look.

"Yes, I know, I know." George said. Angelina was terrified of Mrs. Weasley, so missing an anniversary dinner and getting yelled at by her was her worst nightmare.

They did in fact only _just _make it to dinner. However, their tardiness went completely unnoticed, as there was another dilemma going on. When they walked into the living room via the fireplace, instead of it being empty, everybody being seated and eating dinner, people were running in and out of the room, frantically looking for something.

When Mrs. Weasley burst into the room and said, "Oh hi, George, dear!", George gave her a questioning look. "Teddy is missing."

George, however, didn't think this was as tragic and important as the rest of the family did. Teddy was seventeen, is he didn't want to go to the anniversary dinner, he didn't have to. So while the whole family was searching frantically for him, George went outside to sit and wait for this fiasco to end.

He wasn't alone in his thinking, either. Victoire was sitting at the table alone. Her arms were crossed, and to put it frank, she looked _pissed_. George, who was not filled in on the drama, was very confused that out of all the people to freak out about Teddy being missing, Victoire wasn't. He sat down next to her. "Why aren't you frantically looking for Teddy, too?" George asked.

Victoire scoffed. "Because I don't care." She said nastily. "Besides," she added, "I know where he is."

George looked at her in disbelief. "Well will you go get him so my mother doesn't have a heart attack?!" he said, annoyed that his whole family was making a fuss out of this.

"No," she said stubbornly, "The arse is hiding from me."

George burst into laughter. "Why?!" he asked, "He's totally in love with you!" He immediately covered his mouth and his eyes widened. Victoire's mouth dropped. She squinted her eyes and stared at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She was about to start crying, this was too much information to learn in one night.

"Um, nothing," George said, but the damage was already done.

Victoire got up silently and walked away.

* * *

"Angie!" George yelled, "Angie!" he said again when he spotted his wife. He was frantic, "Oh god, Angie, I messed up. I messed up bad."

Angelina looked terribly worried. "What? What is it?" she asked cautiously.

George rubbed his face. "It was an accident, but the look on her face!" he blurted. "I told her, I told her that – " he paused to close his eyes, "I told her that Teddy was in love with her."

"George!" Angelina hit him on the arm, "Where did they go?" she asked, turning around to leave.

"I don't know." George said, grabbing her arm, "But I really think we ought to let them deal with it themselves. It's about time."

Angelina looked quite unhappy, but didn't move. George was right, this confrontation was way over due.

* * *

On the up side, the only person that would know that Teddy would ever go there was Victoire. On the down side, Victoire knew where to find him. But some part of him _wants _her to. His eternal wish and dread came true. He heard angry, fast footsteps coming from behind him and then Victoire appeared, her hair everywhere in an angry daze. "How dare you! How _dare _you!" she screamed, pointing accusingly.

Teddy stood up in disbelief. "What?!" he yelled back.

"That is _not _fair, Teddy Lupin!" She continued, disregarding his confusion and poking him in the chest. As she got closer, he noticed that she was crying. She paced back and forth and groaned in frustration before sitting down. "Why are you avoiding me?" she said helplessly, "Why didn't you just _tell _me?"

"Well what was I supposed to say?" Teddy said.

"I don't know! But you can't just leave me in the dark and avoid me! You made me think that _I _did something wrong! I don't understand you, Teddy!" she added angrily.

"It wasn't important."

"Of course it's important!"

"I was drunk!" he blurted, and two seconds later he realized that it was the completely wrong thing to say, because Victoire looked utterly bewildered.

When she spoke, her voice was low and dipped in confusion. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"What are _you _talking about?" He replied.

"I asked you first!" she said, standing up and putting her hands on her waist.

"That I kissed you." Teddy said, looking down.

"You kissed me?" her expression changed completely, but he couldn't read it.

"You don't remember?" he said, a weight lifting off his chest.

She laughed in relief. "No!" then she threw her arms around him.

He laughed, too. "What did you think it was?" he asked into her hair while hugging her.

She pulled away and began saying, "It's not important," but stopped when she saw Teddy's face. There was something there that scared her, terrified her more like it.

And Teddy was getting closer and closer and she couldn't move. He kissed her, a warm, soft kiss. It was like drinking firewhiskey. But then her brain caught up with her actions and she pulled away. _Oh god oh god oh god,_ her brain was saying. She looked at Teddy, who's brows were furrowed. "Um," Victoire began, pulling her arms away from him so she wasn't touching him, "I have to go."

And Teddy stood in the clearing where the two used to play when they were younger. And he whispered, "Of course you do," as she walked away, not looking back.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well that was pretty random considering that I've been waiting for this chapter! So there is a bit of a cliffie so I hope you're excited!

Don't forget to review, You'll be my best friend if you dooo!

Click the green button and leave a nice or not so nice review!

I will sincerely try to get the next one up A.S.A.P!!!!


	18. Switched

**Author's Note: **So I'm very proud of myself for three reasons. One, I got this one up _much _earlier than I have been recently. Two, it is much longer than the last few chapters (Yay!). And three, I felt like I was being really creative for the beginning part.

Okay, so this year, Teddy, being the very dumb teenage boy that he is (even though he's technically an adult), has decided that the best way to get over Victoire is to just ignore her. Well, obviously that's a really dumb idea, and it just gets him into more trouble than anything.

Enjoy and don't forget to review!

By the way, yes I love hearing that my work is fantastic and great, but what _specifically _was fantastic and great? And what wasn't so fantastic and great! I would really like your feedback!!

**Disclaimer: **Umm do I really need this? Can't I just have one for the story? Because writing these just reminds me how much I don't own Harry Potter and how much Joanne Rowling does…

* * *

_Dear Teddy, September 10_

_I've just got settled in my dorm. It's so weird to think that now I'm in my sixth year, that I have known these girls since we were eleven. The weirdest part is to think that you're seventeen! You're legally an adult, and you're off everywhere, actually doing something with your life while I'm stuck here in school. It really isn't fair._

_But besides that, how are you? What exactly do you have to do to become an Auror? It sounds like it must be hard work, considering only a few people actually get picked, but I have no doubt that you can do it._

_It's so weird not seeing you here. I mean, I know I didn't that much in the first place, but if you think about it, at least I __had_ _the chance to see you. Now I'm just scared that I __can't__. I have been helping James a lot, though, which has really been keeping me busy from the lack of you, haha. I wish I could do more, though, but we're not even in the same house! He's so upset that you__ just_ _missed being at school with him. But he is happy that he got in the same house as you._

_Anyway, even though it's been like a week since I've seen you, I already miss you. I can tell this year is going to be bittersweet._

_Love,_

_Victoire_

* * *

_Dear Teddy, October 2_

_Okay so I don't know what happened with my other letter, but I never got a reply from you. Everything's been slow here. I like sixth year. It's a good break between O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s._

_I guess Choco lost the letter on the way, that's why I sent one of the school owls. This one is named Hedwig, you know, after Uncle Harry's owl? From what Harry has described her to me, they kinda look alike, don't they?_

_Anyway, I understand if you can't reply because of work (hehe you __work_ _now) and Auror training, but when you can, I would love to hear from you!_

_Love,_

_Victoire_

* * *

_Dear Teddy, December 12_

_Class has been keeping me busy, who knew that training to become a healer would be so hard? Actually, I did. Professor Lynch told me how hard it would be, but I didn't know it was going to be this hard!_

_Actually, I don't know what I'm talking about, becoming an Auror is even harder! I shouldn't be complaining!_

_I know you're probably really busy, so I'm keeping it short. I can't wait to see you over the Christmas Holidays!_

_Love,_

_Victoire_

* * *

_Dear Teddy, January 13_

_Okay, okay, I know you're busy, but this is ridiculous, Teddy! You haven't replied to __any_ _of my letters and I didn't even see you over Christmas! Is work really keeping you that busy or are you just ignoring me?_

_I'm not even going to write any more letters._

_You better think of a damn good apology._

_-Victoire_

* * *

It had been the same all year. Teddy would get a letter from her, and before even opening it (as he knew if he did, he would want too much to reply), he would toss it into the waste basket.

Teddy knew that it wasn't fair to just cut Victoire out of his life cold turkey, but how else was he going to get over her? He had already showed her how he felt, and she made it _very _clear that she didn't feel the same. His dignity couldn't take just bouncing back from that and going back to being her friend.

And Auror training had been keeping him busy enough. He found it much easier to just toss her letters in the trash when he was getting home to his small London flat at midnight every night. He even met a very pretty Auror trainee that had just graduated from Beauxbatons.

So in the end, ignoring Victoire turned out to be affecting his life in a very positive way. But somehow Teddy knew that the anniversary was going to be different. Skipping Christmas was easy, he just stayed with his grandmother and popped over to Harry's when he knew that Victoire wasn't there. But he couldn't skip the anniversary, there was no way around it.

In fact, Teddy was almost _late _to the dinner because he was so preoccupied with figuring a way around having to talk to Victoire. It seemed to him that even though she wasn't physically there, and hadn't been for a while, she was always floating in the air.

* * *

James didn't purposely try to be such a bratty kid, but look at his grandfather! The bigheadedness tended to run in the family. Anyway, for James, getting to see his family was the highlight of his life. Not because he missed them when he was away at Hogwarts, but because he loved to brag about how big, how cool, and how totally awesome the school was.

But what James had left out was just how terrifying it was. Going to a school where you know no one but a girl five years older than you _and _that's in a different house isn't very helpful. Add in the fact that your father defeated the greatest Dark wizard of all time and you're practically famous and you have real trouble. Sans that though, and James seemed to be handling school fine. His parents sent him a letter like every day, which James didn't even understand considering both of them worked full time and James was just a student and _he _couldn't even find time to write a letter every day.

What the real downer was, though, was that Teddy was no longer at school. James looked up to Teddy more than he looked up to Harry, and he was devastated to learn that they would never be going to the same school. Luckily, Teddy wrote James almost as frequently as his parents did. This, however, seemed to piss Victoire off. She was constantly asking him whether or not he had heard from Teddy, and whenever he would enthusiastically nod his head and wave the three page letter in her face, she would frown, furrow her brows, and stomp off. James just suspected that she was jealous that she wasn't getting such long responses about Auror training like he was.

James decided long ago that he wanted to do exactly Teddy and his father did. And he was already on his way. He made the Quidditch team as a first year, even though he stuck with what his mom's first choice was, a chaser. Also, he wanted to become an Auror like his dad, there really was no other profession for him.

And as he sat in a big chintz arm chair in Uncle/Professor Percy's office, thinking about this, the excitement to see his father and Teddy over the anniversary dinner grew. He hadn't really seen Teddy since the beginning of the year, as there seemed to be something he _always had to do_ over Christmas. James just figured it was more stuff for work. He was looking forward to seeing Teddy and his parents and his whole family, although he hated to admit it. He glanced over at Victoire, who smiled at him. He noted that she was happier than he had really seen her this year.

* * *

Teddy was supposed to pick James up from school, he knew that. Harry knew that, he could tell from the look on his face the moment that he stepped in through the fireplace. Harry was sitting on the couch in an unusually uptight manner. To be completely honest, Teddy kind of wanted to turn back around and never show his face in front of his family again.

He knew exactly what Harry was going to say: Why are you such a coward? Surely someone must've informed him that he had been ignoring Victoire all year, and the chances that it was her were very high. And if it _was _her, than that must mean that the story was blown up and/or altered in some way to pity her more. So all of this for Teddy equaled bad news. Add in the fact that he skived off picking up James and he knew he was screwed.

And even worse, Harry had been waiting for him. Teddy thought that maybe arriving just before dinner started would help him avoid some more awkward questions, but it really just made everyone angrier at him. What had he gotten himself into?

"Hello, Teddy," Harry said acidly. It reminded Teddy completely of Umbridge, the caretaker at Hogwarts, and he winced. "Sit down." Harry said. It was not a question. Harry being impolite was definitely a bad sign. Teddy cautiously walked closer to the most likely person to murder him at this moment, and sat down on the couch next to him (as far away from, but still next to).

Harry raised his wand and for a split second, Teddy thought he was going to stun him, and his hand flinched as a reflex. To Teddy's relief and horror, Harry just flicked his wand, which made all of the doors to living room close and make a very audible locking sound.

"So I was just wondering," Harry said casually, "How you got to be such an _arse._" He turned to Teddy with the most disgusted look on his face. Teddy vowed then and there that he would never get that face out of anyone ever again. Teddy looked into his lap, ashamed.

"First," Harry said, his voice getting louder by the word, "You ignore Victoire _all year _for no reason?" Teddy scoffed. Now he was pissed at Victoire for telling everyone that she didn't do anything. "Second, you leave my child at Hogwarts when you _promised _to pick him up? Just because you don't want to see her? You're eighteen, Teddy! Merlin! When are you going to grow up?"

Teddy's eyes were welling up, but he would not apologize for something that was not entirely his fault. He looked up straight into Harry's eyes, which were blinded by disgust. "One, there is a reason I haven't been speaking to her! And two, I _forgot _about James and I'm _sorry_, but don't talk to me about this when you don't know shit!" He stood up to emphasize the last word, and started walking out. Harry stood up too and blocked him.

"Don't you _dare _talk to me like that!" He said poisonously.

"I'll talk to you however I want! You're not my father!" Teddy yelled back.

Harry rubbed his face wearily, sighed, and plopped back onto the couch. When he spoke, his voice was calm, "Okay, Teddy, I'm sorry. What happened?"

Teddy did not sit down. And even though his desire to erase the whole scenario from his head was strong, it wasn't as strong as his desire to talk about it. "Okay," Teddy said, defeated, "last year, at the anniversary dinner, I tried to kiss her." He waited for the explosion, but it didn't come, so he continued. "And she denied me. What was I supposed to do?"

"She denied you?" Harry questioned, interrupting him.

Teddy nodded.

"You kissed her, and she didn't kiss back?" Harry pressed, utterly bewildered.

Teddy closed his eyes, thoroughly embarrassed. "Yes," he said, annoyed, "That is the idea of being denied."

"But _why_?" Harry said.

Teddy scoffed at him. "If I knew that do you really think I would be in this predicament?!" he shouted.

Harry didn't reply. He seemed to be extremely confused. His brows were furrowed and he looked as though he was in deep thought.

Finally, after a few minutes of awkward silence, Harry spoke. "I just don't see why she would _deny _you."

"Uhh, because she doesn't like me that?" He said sarcastically.

"No, that's not it," Harry shot down immediately. "She obviously likes you like that."

Teddy cursed internally at himself that his hopes soared after hearing this. But if Victoire _did _like him like that, why did she not act on it like he had? Was she too afraid of losing what they had if they didn't work out?

Teddy suggested this to Harry, who sat in silence, frowning, for a few more minutes.

"No…" Harry said finally, "Because you guys _would _work out."

* * *

Victoire didn't know whether or not she was excited to see Teddy. On the up side, he couldn't avoid the anniversary. He _had _to talk to her. On the down side, did she even want to talk to him? It had been the _whole _school year that they hadn't talked, maybe their friendship was over? Maybe they were just growing apart.

No. She refused to believe that. They weren't growing apart, he was thrusting them apart. All because she didn't kiss him back. Which brought her back to her main point: Why the hell _didn't _she kiss back?

That was a question that she couldn't answer. And the more she thought about it, the more confused she got.

But what she _really _wasn't expecting was the way that actually _seeing _Teddy would affect her decision about whether or not she wanted to talk to him. He didn't show up to pick James and her up from Hogwarts, which James had excitedly told her countless times that he was going to do, and he hadn't shown up yet. Everyone was sitting at the dinner table, ready to eat, and the only people missing were Teddy and Harry. Victoire stared angrily across the table at Teddy's empty chair. If that arse didn't show up for the anniversary dinner, she would be seriously angry.

But when he walked in with Harry and took a seat across from her, all she wanted to do was run over to him throw her arms around him. Her anger had completely evaporated. By the look on his face, he didn't feel the same way, though. So Victoire took a chance and looked straight at him and said, "Hi, Teddy," shyly.

He did not respond. Well, the rest of the family were being pretty loud, so he probably didn't hear her. She cleared her throat and pretended like she never said anything.

* * *

The first half of dinner seemed to be a disaster area over by Victoire and Teddy. Harry could feel the sparks flying between those two, even though neither of them were saying anything. He shot a glance over there every ten or so seconds just in case he had to break anything up, but all that seemed to happen was a lot of glancing between the two.

But finally, halfway through dinner, Victoire snapped. As far as Harry knew, she had asked Teddy to pass the salt, and Teddy had replied by completely ignoring her. She yelled in frustration, stood up and stomped away from the table. Everyone at the table, in unison, looked from her while she was walking away, to her empty chair, and then to Teddy.

And Teddy, who couldn't stand having everyone's eyes on him, did the same thing as Victoire. And while everyone else was gasping about how dramatic the last minute had been, Harry silently smiled to himself.

* * *

"What the _bloody hell _was _that _about?!" Teddy yelled as he ran into the kitchen, slamming the door.

Victoire, who was in the process of proceeding into the living room, stopped abruptly and turned around. Teddy jumped back at her sudden movement. "What was _that _about?" she repeated, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Why have you been ignoring me? ALL YEAR? Because I'd like to know exactly what I did _wrong_!" she added. Angry tears were welling up in her eyes. She crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

Teddy just gaped at her. "What do you mean 'what did you do wrong'? You know _exactly _what you did!" he yelled, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well what was I supposed to do, Teddy?" she said, uncrossing her arms. She seemed more distressed than angry now. Tears were falling rapidly from her eyes, but they both disregarded that. "Teddy, you're my best friend and in one day I find out that you're _in love with me _and the same day you try to kiss me, I freaked! I'm sorry! That was stupid of me, but it was stupid of you, too!" She yelled at him.

They stood one foot from each other, both fuming, neither one saying anything. And then something came over Victoire that she could not control. She wrapped her hands in Teddy's hair and pulled him to her. Teddy reacted almost instantly. But he was in the middle of putting his arms around Victoire's waist when he changed his mind and pulled away. "No." he said, more to himself than to her. "No." he repeated, "I will _not _be pitied."

Victoire was still frozen. Whether it be her reaction to the kiss or her reaction to _his _reaction, even she didn't know. Wasn't this what Teddy wanted? Wasn't this what both of them wanted? Why did he refuse?

She smiled at his foolishness. "Teddy, I'm not pitying you!" She said, relieved that it wasn't something bigger.

But Teddy's expression did not falter. "What if I'm over you?" he said stubbornly.

Victoire wasn't going to deny it, that stung. A lot. But she relapsed quickly. For some reason she had been ready for this. "Okay!" she said, "But you're still my best friend! So this won't work," she said pointing between the two of them, "So _what_? We were best friends before this, and we'll be best friends after!"

And how Teddy hated to admit it, she was right. He already experienced what it was like to not have her at all. Being just friends was good enough for him if it meant that he didn't have to throw away her letters.

* * *

It had been about twenty minutes since the newly labeled "dinner disaster" had occurred, and Harry was stuck between worrying that Teddy and Victoire had killed each other or worried that they were now making out on the couch.

When they both walked in, Harry sighed deeply in relief. Although both of them looked thoroughly displeased about something, at least they were alive, and there. When Teddy sat down next to Harry, the latter immediately rounded on him. "What happened?" he whispered, barely audible, to make sure that Victoire wouldn't be able to overhear.

"We're okay." Teddy said. They were both looking at her across the table. She was eating her dinner and talking to Angelina. She hadn't noticed either of them were staring. Harry nudged him.

"Just okay? Or _really _okay?" he said, severe hinting in his voice. Harry looked at him.

Teddy's gaze was still focused on Victoire when he said through clenched teeth, "Just okay."

Harry frowned and looked between his two relatives. This is the _exact _situation that made Harry not understand teenagers. He just didn't get it. If both of them wanted it, why didn't they just go for it? What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ookayy so it's not really a cliffie, so I hope you guys were happy about that. Haha. The real question is: is it foreshadowing?!? Haha well I guess you will find out!!

Oh my goodness guys only ONE CHAPTER LEFT! I better make that one pretty epic…

Anyway, please please please reviewwreviwerevwiewie!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

REVIEW!!!


End file.
